Lexikon
Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis 'XI. Das Lexikon' Die Welt von „Galaxy Encounter“ von Abfangkurs bis Zünder Die fett gedruckten Wörter sind die Stichwörter, die im nachfolgenden Absatz erklärt werden. Sie werden innerhalb des jeweiligen Artikels in der Regel nur noch mit zwei Großbuchstaben abgekürzt (z.B. ' Waffensysteme '''WS). Unterstrichene Wörter sind untergeordnete Begriffe (z.B. '''Waffensysteme' Antimaterietorpedos). Querverweise zu anderen Stichwörtern werden mit Kursivschrift ''angegeben. 'A' '''Abfangkurs '''Kurs, den ein Objekt einschlägt, um den Kurs eines anderen Objektes an einem vorher bestimmten Punkt zu kreuzen. Bei Treffen mit friedlichen Absichten spricht man von ''Rendezvouskurs. Abhalten 'Ein Schiff hält von einem Objekt ab, um eine Berührung oder eine nachteilige Annäherung zu verhindern. Gerät ein Schiff in die Anziehungskraft eines Himmelskörpers, muss es von diesem abhalten, um nicht zu kollidieren. Moderne Schiffe korrigieren den Kurs beim Einwirken von Gravitationskräften automatisch. '''Aktionsradius '''Der AR beschreibt im taktischen Sinne die Reichweite der Gefechtssensoren eines Objektes. Im strategischen Sinne steht er für die absolute operative Reichweite eines Objektes. Darunter versteht man die Strecke, die ein Objekt zurücklegen kann, ohne Kontakt mit anderen Schiffen, Stationen oder Kolonien zu unterhalten. Begrenzt wird der strategische AR durch Lebensmittel- und Wasservorräte. ''Gefechtsweite, Operationsradius '''Alarmstufen In den Flotten der Union, der Toger und der Zinji werden die DefCons (Defense Condition) 1 bis 5 verwendet. Eins ist der Normalzustand, 5 die höchste Gefechtsbereitschaft. In der Föderationsflotte gibt es nur drei Stufen: Kondition Grün (Normalzustand), Gelber Alarm und Roter Alarm. Gelber Alarm wird gegeben, wenn sich eine Gefahr mittelbar ankündigt. Die Mannschaft wird in erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, die Freiwache steht in Bereitschaft. Der Rote Alarm wird ausgelöst, wenn eine unmittelbare Bedrohung für das Objekt besteht. Das Auslösen des Roten Alarms beinhaltet den Befehl “Klar Schiff!”. Jedes Besatzungsmitglied und jede Person an Bord besetzt die ihm/ihr zugewiesene Kampfstation, auch die Freiwache. Waffensysteme und Schilde bleiben deaktiviert und werden nur auf Befehl des Kommandanten aktiviert. Die Geschütztürme werden ebenfalls erst auf Befehl des Kommandanten ausgefahren. Die einzelnen Kampfstationen melden sich beim ersten Offizier, sobald sie gefechtsklar sind. Der 1.O kann auf seiner Konsole ablesen, welche Stationen noch nicht gefechtsklar sind. Wenn alle Kampfstationen bereit sind, meldet er dem Kommandanten “Schiff klar zum Gefecht”. Andocken 'Es gibt verschiedene Situationen, in denen ein Andockmanöver nötig ist. Beim Andocken an eine Station wird das Schiff von der Station aus mittels ''Flugleitstrahl ans Dock geführt. Anders sieht es aus, wenn das Andocken innerhalb eines Entervorganges geschieht. Eine solche Andocksequenz muss manuell erfolgen, da das zu enternde Schiff wohl kaum die Güte hat, einen Flugleitstrahl auszusenden. Die Docks verschiedener Nationen sind nicht immer kompatibel, doch die Docks sind für gewöhnlich auf alle bekannten Typen modulierbar. Für den ''Hangaranflug ''von Gleitern gelten ähnliche Regeln. '''Andockerlaubnis ''Landeerlaubnis'' Anflugsequenzen 'In jedem Bordcomputer sind bestimmte AS gespeichert, die für gewöhnlich alle Standardsituationen beinhalten: Anflug auf einen Hangar, auf einen Raumhafen, eine Station etc. Der Bordcomputer ist in der Lage, seine gespeicherten Muster der jeweiligen Situation anzupassen und die nötigen Parameter zu berechnen. Auch ''Zielanflüge werden oft vor dem Einsatz in den Bordcomputer eingespeist. '''Angriffskreuzer ''Kreuzer'' Antigraveinheiten ''Gravitation '' Antimateriereaktor ''Reaktoren'' Antimutations-Liga (AL) 'Die AL ist ein politisches Bündnis im Westend, das sich gegen Mutanten und die Calderanische Minderheit richtet. Sie unterhält eigene Milizverbände und Eliteeinheiten und ist für Anschläge, Attentate und Übergriffe gegen Minderheiten verantwortlich. Die AL ist eine illegale Vereinigung und wird von der Raumflotte bekämpft. Gute Kontakte unterhält die AL zu der rechtsradikalen Menschheitspartei (MP). Auf einigen Planeten stellen Mitglieder der AL angeblich sogar den Gouverneur oder die Mehrzahl der Abgeordneten. Antriebssysteme ''Siehe Kapitel IV.13'' (Antriebssysteme) Arrest '''CMs können von Unteroffizieren unter Arrest gestellt werden, Unteroffiziere dürfen nur von Offizieren unter Arrest gestellt werden und Offiziere kann nur der Kommandant unter Arrest stellen. Kommandanten werden vom Oberkommando abgesetzt oder “beurlaubt”. Der Arretierende muss ranghöher sein als der Arretierte. ''Kommandoübernahme '' '''ASDD '''Anti-Sub-Detection-Device. Neues Ortungssystem zum Aufspüren von Subs. Das ASDD sucht nach Subrauanomalien, deren Signaturen auf Subraum-Störsender hindeuten. Auf Sub-Jagdschiffen (meist Korvetten, Anti-Schiffs-Fregatten und Geleitzerstörer) werden Torpedos mit dem ASDD kombiniert und können auf solche Anomalie-Emissionen programmiert werden. Werden Sie von einem solchen Schiff abgefeuert, folgen Sie der Subraum-Signatur bis zu dem Sub, das die Anomalie emittiert. ASDDs können auch Subraum-Funksignale auffangen und zurückverfolgen. '''AS-Torpedo Waffensysteme, ASDD Asteroidenfelder 'AF bestehen aus Steinbrocken von verschiedener Größe. Es gibt Asteroiden mit einem Durchmesser von wenigen Metern und große Brocken von einigen hundert Metern Durchmesser. AF sind auf Sternenkarten verzeichnet und werden für gewöhnlich gemieden. Für kleinere Schiffe oder Gleiter sind AF eine Möglichkeit, größere Verfolger abzuhängen. Funk und Sensoren können bei dichten Feldern und durch große Asteroiden gestört werden (''Funkschatten). Piraten nutzen AF gerne, um ihre Schiffe darin zu verbergen. Nicht selten befinden sich ganze Stützpunkte auf einem der größeren Asteroiden, da man sie nicht mit Sensoren erfassen kann. Asteroiden werden je nach Größe in Kategorien zwischen 1 und 100 eingeteilt. (siehe Kapitel IX.3.6) 'ASIS (Admiral Staff Intelligence Service) '''Dieser ''Nachrichtendienst untersteht nur dem Oberkommando der Raumflotte und dem Verteidigungsministerium. Seine Offiziere müssen von jedem Mitglied der Raumflotte unterstützt, ihre Befehle befolgt werden. Der ASIS hat rein theoretisch kein Recht, in Regierungsämtern Nachforschungen anzustellen, aber natürlich weiß auch gerne die Flotte, was sich in der Regierung so tut. Wie auch der GIS ist der ASIS für die Auslandsspionage zuständig. In dieser Funktion ist er zur größten und wichtigsten Organisation neben dem GIS ''geworden. Mit dem ''GIS ''liefert sich der ASIS eine Art Konkurrenzkampf, während der ''MCIS mit dem ASIS kooperiert und quasi die Aufgabe der Spionageabwehr und der Militärpolizei übernommen hat. Neben der Auslandsspionage betätigt sich der ASIS zunehmend auch im Inland, bekämpft Korruption, Schmuggel und Piraterie. Der ASIS sieht sich als eine Art Gegengewicht zum übermächtigen und kaum überwachten GIS. Dem ASIS angeschlossen sind Eliteeinheiten von Marines und einige Gleiterstaffeln, sowie Panzer- und MAV-Einheiten. Über Raumflotteneinrichtungen können ASIS-Offiziere nach Autorisierung durch einen Admiral den Oberbefehl übernehmen. Nicht selten fängt sich der Admiralstab von Regierung oder Kongress eine Rüge wegen der Vorgehensweise des ASIS ein. Die Rangfolge ist dieselbe wie in der Raumflotte. '''Atmosphäreschild ''künstliche Atmosphäre'' AudiCon Akkustischer Kontakt mit einem Zielobjekt. Kurzform bei Einsätzen. Aufklärer Kleine und wendige Gleiter, dafür jedoch kaum bewaffnet. Sie dienen der Aufklärung in Flotten- oder Planetennähe. Droht akute Gefahr, werden sie von einem oder mehreren Jägern begleitet. Sie verfügen über besonders leistungsstarke Sensoren. Aufzüge 'In der Hauptsache bewegt man sich auf Schiffen, Stationen und in Gebäuden mit Aufzügen, wenn man sich vertikal zu den Decks bewegt. Die Aufzüge reagieren auf gesprochene Kommandos, können aber auch manuell per Konsole bedient werden. In den Aufzügen sind alle angefahrenen Stationen aufgelistet. Bei speziellen Zielen, die der Aufzug anfährt (z.B. Hangars, Batteriedecks, Maschinenraum, Brücke, Krankenstation etc.) genügt die Angabe dieser Station, ansonsten muss das gewünschte Deck angegeben werden. Will man in einer klassifizierten Station aussteigen (z.B. Brücke), wird die ID der ''Prioritätsstufe gefordert. Neben den Aufzügen gibt es im Falle eines Ausfalls Treppen und Leitern, die normalerweise in der Nähe der Aufzugsschächte angebracht sind. Mit dem Befehl “Express” kann man verhindern, dass der Aufzug vor dem gewünschten Halt anhält. Dieser Befehl steht theoretisch nur Offizieren zu – und selbst ihnen nur im Notfall. Wer den Expressbefehl erteilt, muss ebenfalls seine Prioritätsstufe angeben. Wird von außen eine dringliche Anforderung an den Aufzug gestellt, deren Priorität höher liegt (z.B. vom Captain selbst), kommt es zu einem Override des Expressbefehls. Die Wartedauer ist bei den meisten Aufzügen recht gering, da mehrere Gondeln in einem Schacht operieren. Sie weichen per Computersteuerung einander aus (Gondeln mit Expressbefehl haben Vorrang). Die Dauer einer Fahrt liegt bei etwa 2 Sekunden pro Stockwerk plus einer Pauschale von weiteren 4 Sekunden für jede Fahrt. 'Ausgangssperre '''Eine AS kann generell nur der ranghöchste Offizier oder Beamte einer abgeschlossenen Einheit oder Kolonie verhängen. Auf Schiffen und Stationen ist es der Kommandant, auf Planeten ist es der Gouverneur und in einzelnen Siedlungen auch der Garnisonskommandant oder der ''Commissioner ''in Chief. Ein Kommodore oder Admiral hat nicht das Recht, über ein Schiff aus seiner Flotte, oder über die gesamte Flotte eine AS zu verhängen, da jeder Kommandant auf seinem Schiff die interne Befehlshoheit besitzt. Die AS kann auf Planeten grundsätzlich nur im ''Ausnahmezustand ''verhängt werden. '''Ausnahmezustand ' Den AZ kann nur der Gouverneur eines Planeten ausrufen (GIS-Offiziere können von der Regierung ebenfalls dazu berechtigt werden). Der AZ hat noch keine direkten Auswirkungen. Er erlaubt jedoch dem Gouverneur, Militär zur Aufrechterhaltung der öffentlichen Ordnung einzusetzen. Des Weiteren kann der Gouverneur in Verbindung mit dem AZ das Kriegsrecht ''erklären oder eine ''Ausgangssperre verhängen. Die Ausrufung des AZ wird im ganzen Territorium einer Nation bekannt gemacht, um zivilen Schiffen ein Ausweichen auf andere Planeten zu ermöglichen. '''Außenkameras / -Mikrofone '''An Flugobjekten oder Stationen sind unzählige Kameras und Mikrofone angebracht, die es der Besatzung ermöglichen, den gesamten Raum um das Objekt zu beobachten und zu überwachen. Wahlweise können diese Bilder und Geräusche auf die kleineren Schirme und Monitore oder auch auf den Hauptschirm auf der Brücke übertragen werden. Im leeren Raum werden natürlich keine Geräusche übertragen. '''Außenposten '''APs sind kleinere Garnisonen und Stützpunkte am Rand des Hoheitsbereiches einer Nation, die als eine Art Vor- oder Wachposten fungieren. Manchmal schließt sich an einen AP eine kleine Siedlung an. APs liegen oft auch auf Trabanten oder gar Asteroiden. '''Außenteam '''Als ATs bezeichnet man alle kleineren Einheiten, die von einem Schiff aus außerhalb desselben operieren, z.B. auf einem Planeten oder auf einem anderen Objekt. Bei größeren Einheiten spricht man von Expeditionen. '''Auszeichnungen ''Orden ' '''Autopilot '''In jedem Gleiter und in jedem Schiff sind Autopiloten installiert. Neben ''Anflugsequenzen ''beinhaltet er Notstopps oder automatische Flugleitung nach Eingabe eines Kurses. Bei längeren Flügen wird er für gewöhnlich aktiviert und der Pilot überwacht den Flug nur peripher. Linienflüge von Frachtern und Personenschiffen fliegen fast ausschließlich per AP. 'B' '''Backbord '''Die linke Seite eines Schiffes. ''Steuerbord Banken '''Auf Föderationsebene gibt es mehrere Großbanken, die auf nationaler Ebene tätig sind. Zu diesen Banken gehören die First National Bank, die Commercial Interstel Bank, die Altair & Orion Bank und die Interstellar Savings Bank. Die Föderation unterhält eine eigene Nationalbank, die Federal Bank, die vor allem für die Steuerung von Inflation und für die Überwachung des Finanzmarktes zuständig ist. Vorrangig für Mitglieder der Raumflotte wurde die Raumflottenbank eingerichtet. Allerdings kann jeder Bürger der Föderation Kunde dieser Bank werden. Neben diesen national operierenden Banken gibt es auf planetarischer Ebene unzählige lokaler Banken, die vor allem die einheimische Bevölkerung als Kunden verzeichnen. Konzerne und national tätige Firmen sind meist Kunden und Eigner nationaler Banken, da diese über mehr Sicherheit und bessere Kontakte verfügen. Die nationalen Banken haben in der Wirtschaft (und somit in allen anderen Bereichen) einen sehr großen Einfluss. '''Batterie ''' Geschützstellung. Bei größeren Geschützen sind Einzelbatterien üblich, bei kleineren oft Zwillingsgeschütze, die nur gleichzeitig und auf ein Ziel abgefeuert werden können (Gleiterabwehrwaffen). Beim Dauerfeuer ergibt sich daraus eine höhere Schussfrequenz, da die beiden Rohre abwechselnd feuern. Jede größere Batterie verfügt über eine kleine Feuerzentrale, die direkt mit der Feuerleitzentrale verbunden ist. Die Besatzung einer Batterie besteht aus einem Batterieoffizier und seinen Kanonieren. Mehrere kleine Geschütze werden oft von einer Feuerzentrale aus geleitet und zu einer Batterie zusammengefasst. Bei der Artillerie besteht eine Batterie aus etwa 5 Geschützen. Kommandiert wird eine Batterie von einem 1st Lieutenant (Artillerie) oder einem rangniederen (Unter-)Offizier (Flotte, je nach Größe des Objektes und des Geschützes). 'Befehle '''Befehle können nur an rangniedere Dienstgrade erteilt werden. Zudem kann ein Offizier oder Kommandeur nur an ein Mitglied seiner Einheit Befehle erteilen. Man spricht hier vom Befehlsbereich. Wird dem Kommandeur die Befehlsgewalt über einen außerhalb dieser Regel liegenden Bereich übertragen (z.B. vom Gouverneur über einen Planeten beim ''Ausnahmezustand), kann der Kommandeur diese Befehlsgewalt übernehmen. Über Zivilisten haben Militärs nur Befehlsbefugnis, wenn das Kriegsrecht ''ausgerufen wurde. '''Befehlsbestätigung ' Jeder Befehl bedarf einer Bestätigung durch den Empfänger. In der Flotte genügt ein einfaches “Aye, Sir!”, in der Armee ist ein “Jawohl, Sir!” üblich. Diese Maßnahme stellt sicher, dass Befehle verstanden wurden. Erhält man entscheidende oder gar zweifelhafte Befehle aus dritter Hand, ist es empfehlenswert, sich beim Absender des Befehls zu versichern und sich den Befehl bestätigen zu lassen. In manchen Fällen ist eine wörtliche Wiederholung des Befehles durch den Empfänger ratsam, besonders bei schlechtem Funkempfang, Lärm oder unklaren Formulierungen. 'Beförderungen '''Beförderungen von Mannschaften und Unteroffizieren können von jedem Kommandanten und Kommandeur vorgenommen werden (Captain/Colonel). Beförderungen von Offizieren kann nur der Generalstab des Marinecorps oder der Admiralstab der Raumflotte vornehmen ''(siehe Kapitel II.2 & XIV.3). Er erhält Vorschläge von den zuständigen Admirälen. In der zivilen Raumfahrt entscheiden entweder Kommandanten oder höher gestellte Beamten und Offiziere über die Einstufung der Ränge. 'Befragungsausschuss '''Bei umstrittenen Entscheidungen, die zur Zerstörung eines Schiffes, zu einer Krisensituation oder zu diplomatischen Verwicklungen geführt haben, können die Kommandierenden Offiziere (Captain, Kommodore, Admiral) vor einen Befragungsausschuss zitiert werden, der aus Admiralen und Kommodore gebildet wird. Der BA ist zwar kein ''Kriegsgericht, aber der Befragte kann sehr schnell vor ein solches gelangen, wenn die Antworten dem Ausschuss nicht gefallen. Ein BA muss aus mindestens 7 Offizieren bestehen, die entweder ranghöher stehen oder den gleichen Rang wie der Befragte bekleiden. '''Beidrehen Ein Schiff verlässt den Hyperraum bzw. die Hyperraumblase und stoppt seine Fahrt aufgrund der Bitte oder des Befehls eines anderen Schiffes. Patrouillierende Schiffe fordern verdächtige Schiffe zum B. auf. Bereitschaftsraum 'Neben der ''Offiziersmesse stehen den wachhabenden Offizieren Bereitschaftsräume zur Verfügung, die direkt neben ihren Stationen wie Brücke, Maschinenraum oder Hangarkontrolle liegen. Hier können sie sich ausruhen oder Freizeitbeschäftigungen nachgehen. 'Bergbau '''Die Wirtschaft der Nationen basiert im Großen und Ganzen auf dem Abbau von Rostoffen und ihrer anschließenden Verarbeitung, sowie dem Verkauf der Fertigprodukte. Fast überall kann man ein starkes Gefälle zwischen den 3 Wirtschaftssektoren erkennen: Rohstoffabbau – Rohstoffverarbeitung / Güterproduktion – Güterverkauf. Die Bergbaukolonien sind oft arm und abgelegen. Rohstoffe werden zumeist von den äußeren rohstoffreichen Regionen in die industrialisierten Produktionszentren im Kernraum der Föderation gebracht und dort verarbeitet. Natürlich werden auch auf Planeten im Kernraum Rohstoffe abgebaut, aber nicht in dem Stil wie in der ''Peripherie. Das Gefälle zwischen den drei Sektoren wirkt also von der Peripherie ''nach Terra hin. Sind die Rohstoffvorkommen eines Planeten erschöpft, oder führt der enorme Preisdruck zu Absatzschwierigkeiten, ist eine verheerende Verarmung von Planeten oder ganzen Regionen die Folge. Besonders dort ist die Piraterie (''Piraten) und auch die Kaperei (Korsaren) eine gefürchtete sozialpolitische Erscheinung. Nicht wenige Kolonien in der Peripherie ''schielen eifersüchtig nach den Planeten im Kernraum der Föderation. Ein Leben auf Terra können sich ohnehin nur Privilegierte leisten ''(siehe Kapitel VI.3). 'Berichte ' Über alle Aktionen, Missionen und Operationen müssen laut Vorschrift detaillierte Berichte angefertigt werden. Während eines Gefechts oder eines Einsatzes fordert der Kommandant von seinen Brückenoffizieren oder vom Chefingenieur etc. ebenfalls Berichte an. Dazu gehören der Schadensbericht (Deckoffiziere an 1.O) und die Statusberichte (Sektionsleiter der verschiedenen Bereiche). '''Bildschirm '''Unter dem eigentlichen Schirm versteht man den Hauptschirm der Brücke, auf dem standardmäßig die Ansicht von der Brücke aus zu sehen ist. Daneben verfügt die Brücke über weitere Nebenschirme, die neben und über dem Hauptschirm angebracht sind. Darauf können Berichte, Funkverbindungen oder andere Ansichten gelegt werden. Mit dem Befehl “Auf den Schirm!” werden die betreffenden Informationen auf den Hauptschirm gelegt. Zudem gibt es überall kleinere Schirme und Monitore. '''Biologische Kriegführung Im 1. Interstellaren Krieg wurden zum ersten Mal seit dem Overkill wieder biologische Waffen in großem Stil eingesetzt, die vor allem auf den dicht besiedelten Kernplaneten und der Erde zu großen zivilen Verlusten führten. Im Vertrag von Kiew (1. April 2254) wurde der Einsatz biologischer Waffen offiziell geächtet und verboten. Hauptsächlich kamen Viren zum Einsatz, die gezielt in feindlichen Populationen ausgesetzt wurden, während die eigenen Truppen (im besten Fall auch die Zivilbevölkerung) durch einen entsprechenden Impfstoff geschützt werden konnte, sollte sich das Virus unkontrolliert auch auf dem eigenen Territorium ausbreiten. Leider kam es im Verlauf des Krieges zu unvorhergesehenen Mutationen der ausgesetzten Viren, die gegen die Impfstoffe immun waren. Vor allem diese unabsehbare Mutationsfreudigkeit der Kampfstoffe führte zu ihrer Ächtung. Extraterrestrische Nationen arbeiten angeblich erneut an biologischen Kampfstoffen. Keine dieser Nationen hat den Vertrag von Kiew zur Ächtung von Massenvernichtungswaffen unterzeichnet. Bomber Sie sind vor allem mit Luft-Boden-''Raketen'' (siehe Waffensysteme) bestückt und werden naturgemäß gegen Bodenziele eingesetzt, sowohl feste als auch bewegliche. Sie benötigen meist einen Jagdschutz. Torpedobomber Botschaften 'Die Nationen unterhalten in den Hauptstädten der meisten Nachbarnationen Botschaften. Diese Botschaften sind neben ihrer politischen Funktion gleichzeitig Spionagezentren und Anlaufstellen für Exilanten, Flüchtlinge und Überläufer. Das Land, auf dem die Botschaft errichtet ist, gehört der Nation, die die Botschaft unterhält. Der ''Botschafter vertritt sozusagen als Territorialgouverneur seine Regierung. Das Land, auf dem die Botschaft steht ist eine Leihgabe des Gastgeberlandes. Botschaften dürfen nur mit Sondererlaubnis betreten werden. Neben den Botschaften werden teilweise mehrere Konsulate unterhalten, die wesentlich kleiner sind und in ihrer Funktion und in ihrer Hoheit weniger weit reichen, als die Botschaft. Alle Konsulate innerhalb einer Nation unterstehen der dort eingerichteten Botschaft und die Konsule dem dort eingesetzten Botschafter. Botschafter 'Botschafter '''Jede ''Botschaft wird von einem Botschafter und seinem Stellvertreter geleitet. Er ist der ranghöchste Offizier und Beamte innerhalb eines nationalen Territoriums in einer Person. Ihm sind alle Beamten und Agenten innerhalb seines Befehlsbereiches (eine fremde Nation) unterstellt. Er besitzt Immunität gegen alle juristischen Handhaben durch die Nation, in der er eingesetzt ist. Er darf weder verhaftet, noch verhört oder in irgendeiner Art festgehalten werden. Er kann lediglich ausgewiesen werden. Konsulate werden von Konsulen unterhalten, die zwar ebenso die Vorzüge der diplomatischen Immunität genießen, ansonsten aber nur die Arbeit ihres Konsulates überwachen. Mit den nachrichtendienstlichen Aufgaben kommen sie nicht in Berührung, es sei denn, der Botschafter nimmt ihre Hilfe dabei in Anspruch. Auch in allen anderen Bereichen unterstehen sie dem Botschafter. 'Breitseite '''Unter einer BS versteht man den Gesamtschadenwert (SW) aller Antischiffswaffen eines Schiffes oder einer Station (Laser''batterie''n und Torpedos). Die Wirkung einer BS war schon den Kommandanten im 16. Jahrhundert bekannt. Die modernen Raumschiffe sind so konzipiert, dass fast alle großen taktischen Waffensysteme sowohl nach vorne, als auch nach den Seiten eingesetzt werden können – und zwar gleichzeitig. Torpedos können als Lenkwaffen im gesamten Raum eingesetzt werden, während das Heck von Schiffen kaum durch Laserbatterien geschützt ist. ''Lee, Halblee, Luv '''Brückenkopf' 'Drop-Zone Brückenoffiziere 'Zu den BOs gehören alle hohen Offiziere auf der Brücke (ab 1st Lieutenant) und die Sektionsleiter mit ihren Stellvertretern, die eigentlich nicht auf der Brücke dienen (z.B. Kommandeur der Marines, Chefingenieur, Kommandeur der Piloten). Für gewöhnlich bespricht der Kommandant wichtige Entscheidungen mit seinen BOs. Es finden regelmäßige Besprechungen statt, auf denen jede Sektion ihre Status''berichte vorträgt. 'Bug ' Bei Schiffen die Vorderseite (Schnauze bei Gleitern). '' Heck'' '''C Chaoszone 'Ehemals zum Reich der Calderaner gehörige Quadranten, die im Calderanischen Bürgerkrieg außer Kontrolle geraten sind und nun von ehemaligen Generälen oder Drogenkartellen kontrolliert werden. Es gibt keine Verwaltung oder Gerichtsbarkeit, die über ein Sonnensystem hinaus reicht. Trotz zahlreicher Versuche seitens der Calderanischen Militärregierung, die Gebiete wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ist die Chaoszone nach wie vor ein unbezwingbares Durcheinander, in das sich kein Schiff wagt. Hauptabbaugebiet des Crystal. ''Drogen '''Charhonismus' ' Calderanische Staatsreligion. Siehe Kapitel VII.8 Charter 'Unter Ch versteht man das anwerben eines Schiffes mit oder ohne Mannschaft für eine begrenzte Zeit, meist für einen einzelnen Auftrag. Der Charterkunde (=Chartercaptain) bestimmt dabei Zielort und Ladung. Er ist für die Zeit seiner Charter der Kommandant des Schiffes und der eigentliche Captain übt die Funktion eines ersten Offiziers aus. Für gewöhnlich mischt sich jedoch der Chartercaptain nicht in den regulären Ablauf des Fluges ein. Bringt der Chartercaptain Schiff, Besatzung und Ladung über Gebühr in Gefahr, kann der Captain des Charterschiffes ihn absetzen und den Chartervertrag auflösen. Ist der Chartercaptain nicht persönlich anwesend (meist eine Firma oder ein ganzer Konzern), kann er einen Chartercaptain bestimmen, meist überlässt er jedoch dem Captain des Schiffes die Befehlshoheit und bestimmt lediglich Zielort und Ladung. Der Chartercaptain übernimmt hingegen das Kommando, wenn es sich Spezialaufträge handelt. '''Codes / Chiffrierung '''Theoretisch kann alles und jedes codiert werden: Funksprüche, Türmechanismen, Computerzugänge, Frequenzen, Dateien, Datenbänke, Konsolen... Für gewöhnlich verfügt jeder Mechanismus, bei dem es sinnvoll ist, über eine Codierungsmöglichkeit. Das einzige Problem dabei ist, dass alle diese Codes auch dechiffriert werden können. Allerdings sind vor allem in Hochsicherheitsbereichen derart komplizierte Codes in Gebrauch, dass man sie kaum knacken kann. '''Commissioners 'Über ein Sonnensystem, in dem mehrere Planeten der Föderation angehören, setzt die Regierung Commissioners ein, die Gespräche und Vereinbarungen zwischen den Planeten anregen. Allerdings besitzen die Commissioners keine Autorität und die planetarische Befehlsgewalt der Gouverneure und ihrer planetarischen Räte bleibt unangetastet. In den einzelnen Siedlungen einer Kolonie sind Comissioners in Chief eingesetzt, die dort den Gouverneur vertreten und die öffentliche Verwaltung und Ordnung überwachen. Sie sind jedoch nicht von der Föderation entsandt, sondern werden von der dortigen Bevölkerung gewählt. Im traditionellen Sprachgebrauch, würde man den Commissioner in Chief wohl als Bürgermeister bezeichnen. '''Cruise Missiles ''Waffensysteme'' Crystal-Knights ' Eine paramilitärische Vereinigung, die seit etwa 2430 gegen Drogenhandel, Korruption und die Macht der ''Handelsgesellschaften '' kämpft. Sie besteht aus einer geheimen Kommando-Loge und einer Vielzahl von speziell ausgebildeten Kämpfern, die aus allen Branchen und Bevölkerungsschichten rekrutiert werden (darunter auch Angehörige von Spezialeinheiten und ehemalige Föderationsagenten). Die Föderationsregierung hat gegen diese “illegale Drogen-Polizei” Schritte eingeleitet und der ''GIS ermittelt gegen sie. Viele hochrangige Militärs und Politiker unterstützen die Crystal-Knights oder arbeiten sogar direkt für diese Organisation. In der Bevölkerung genießen die Crystal-Knights ein hohes Ansehen. (siehe Kapitel V.7) Drogen '''D Deck 'Als Decks bezeichnet man die „Stockwerke“ in einem Schiff oder einer Station. Sie werden von unten nach oben gezählt. Daneben gibt es besondere ''Stationen eines Schiffes, wie die Brücke, Hangars oder den Maschinenraum, die nicht in die Deckzählung mit eingebunden sind, da sie über mehrere Decks reichen. Lediglich ihre verschiedenen Eingänge sind nach den Decks benannt, auf die sie führen (z.B. MS 5C: Maschinenraum, Ausgang Deck 5, Sektion C). In der Vertikalen wird das Schiff von Bug nach Heck in Sektionen eingeteilt. Sie werden mit Buchstaben beschrieben und beginnen am Bug mit A. Für gewöhnlich reichen die Buchstaben bis C oder D aus, um alle Sektionen zu benennen. Die Sektionen sind vor allem von taktischer Bedeutung. Bei Beschädigungen oder Abschottungen in Notfällen wie Dekompression oder Kontamination wird jeweils eine Sektion eines Decks als eine Einheit behandelt. '''Deckoffizier '''Ein DO ist für eine Station oder ein Deck zuständig. Die Hauptaufgaben bestehen in Reinigung, Reparatur und Versorgung. Seine Kampfstation beinhaltet Schadens- und Verlustberichte, sowie eventuelle Evakuierungen. '''DefCon ''Alarmstufen'' Deflektorschilde ''Schilde'' Dekompression Druckverlust in einem Objekt im luftleeren Raum. Kommt vor allem bei Schäden an der Hülle vor. Die betroffenen Sektionen und Decks ''werden durch Schotts oder Kraftfelder abgeriegelt, damit die D nicht weiter fortschreiten kann. D führt zur Erstickung und evtl. zur Deformierung der sich im betroffenen Raum aufhaltenden Personen. '''Devisen 'Finanzmittel Digitale Kriegsführung Diese Art der Kriegführung nahm ihre Anfänge im ausgehenden 20. Jahrhundert und wurde nicht nur von technisch hochgerüsteten Nationen, sondern auch von organisierten Kriminellen und Terroristen angewandt, um an Informationen zu gelangen oder feindliche Systeme zu sabotieren. Die großen Nationen, Konzerne und Organisationen unterhalten heute alle große Abteilungen, die sich ausschließlich mit der DK beschäftigen. Als Mittel stehen zum einen digitale Viren'' zur Verfügung, die vor allem dazu dienen, größtmöglichen Schaden anzurichten und Systeme lahmzulegen. Daneben gibt es sogenannte Trojaner, die in Anlehnung an das trojanische Pferd aus Homers „Ilias“ ein System heimlich infiltrieren und dem Absender des Trojaners ermöglichen, auf das System zuzugreifen oder Informationen abzugreifen. '''Digitale Viren' Digitale Kriegführung Direkter Kurs Der DK ist die direkte und geradlinige Verbindung zwischen zwei Punkten (Ausgangs- und Zielpunkt). Dieser Kurs wird bei längeren Hyperraumreisen selten angelegt, da vor allem zivile Schiffe die sicheren Handelskorridore ''vorziehen. Lediglich Kriegsschiffe und Schmuggler reisen häufiger durch den freien Raum und können so schneller ihr Ziel erreichen, da der ''Standardkurs über Raumstationen und wichtige Sonnensysteme stets mit einem Umweg verbunden ist. Docks 'Man unterscheidet zwischen Raumdocks und Oberflächendocks. Ein Raumdock ist zur Reparatur großer interstellarer Schiffe im luftleeren Raum installiert, während die Oberflächendocks auf den Planeten den ''Orbitalschiffen und Gleitern vorbehalten sind. Für gewöhnlich stehen Docks in Verbindung mit einer Raumstation bzw. einem Raumhafen. Es gibt neben den militärischen auch private Docks, die hauptsächlich von der zivilen Raumfahrt genutzt werden. Sind militärische Docks nicht ausgelastet, werden sie zuweilen ebenfalls an zivile Schiffe vermietet. Andockstellen befinden sich überall auf der Oberfläche von Schiffen bzw. Stationen. An sie können Gleiter oder andere Schiffe andocken, um Material und Personal auszutauschen. Sie sind auch für den Entervorgang von entscheidender Bedeutung. Die Schiffsdocks der einzelnen Nationen sind zwar nicht unbedingt kompatibel, aber sie lassen sich problemlos vor Ort auf die gebräuchlichen Modelle einstellen. 'Dog Fight ' Als DF bezeichnet man den Zweikampf zwischen Gleitern im Raum oder im Orbit. Der Begriff wurde während des Ersten Weltkrieges geprägt, und beschreibt das Umkreisen feindlicher Flugzeuge um hinter das Heck des Gegners und damit in eine bessere Schuss- bzw. „Beißposition“ zu gelangen. Auch Schiffe können sich im Dog Fight befinden, wenn sie sich gegenseitig die Luv''position abspenstig machen wollen. '''Drogen '''Die am weitesten verbreitete Droge ist das sogenannte Crystal (oder auch Xtal), das auf einigen Wüstenplaneten in der ''Peripherie, vor allem aber auf den Planeten der Chaoszone abgebaut wird. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Christall, das nur in diesen Regionen gezüchtet und abgebaut werden kann. In der Föderation ist der Anbau und Verkauf dieser Droge offiziell verboten, aber gerade in der Peripherie boomt das Geschäft mit der illegalen Ware. Mehr als ein Gouverneur oder Admiral wurde bereits wegen Drogenschmuggel abgesetzt und angeklagt. Die direkten Nebenwirkungen des Crystal sind oft Visionen und Realitätsverlust. Längerfristig macht das Crystal extrem abhängig. Schäden an inneren Organen können auftreten und bei ständigem Konsum kann es zu geistiger Umnachtung und massiven Gehirnstörungen kommen. Auch mehrere Handelsgesellschaften ''werden mit dem Xtal-Handel in Verbindung gebracht. Neben dem Crystal gibt es noch eine Unzahl synthetischer Drogen. Das Crystal (eigentlich Zuna 45) ist ein hexagonales Christall aus der Punktgruppe 6-m-m (nach Herrmann Mauguin). Es schmeckt leicht salzig und kann zu feinem Granulat zerrieben werden. ''Crystal-Knights '''Drop-Zone Stelle, an der Landungstruppen abgesetzt wurden. Meist Zentrum und Basis einer Landeoperation wird sie auch als Brückenkopf bezeichnet. 'E' Eindämmung (-sfelder) 'Reaktoren sind durch so genannte EF abgeschirmt, Energiefelder, die austretende Strahlung innerhalb des Reaktorblockes halten sollen bzw. die Antimaterie von der sie umgebenden Materie abschirmen. Außerdem sollen diese Felder den Reaktorblock vor äußeren Angriffen schützen. Wird zum Beispiel der Maschinenraum schwer getroffen, ist die Reaktoreindämmung das einzige, was einen Kernbruch verhindert. Des Weiteren versteht man unter EF die Magnetfelder, die eine zerstörte und dekomprimierte ''Sektion eines Schiffes vom internen Versorgungssystem abtrennen. Sie verhindern, dass die Dekompression ''auf weitere Bereiche des Schiffes übergreift. Sie werden automatisch aktiviert und sind an allen Stellen des Schiffes vorhanden. Fällt die Reaktoreindämmung aus, wird die ''Noteindämmung ''automatisch aktiviert. '''Einflugschneise '''Bei zerklüfteten Oberflächenverhältnissen werden Kolonien oft so angelegt, dass man sie nur durch wenige Korridore erreicht. Diese Korridore nennt man ES. Der defensive Vorteil dieser ES liegt darin, dass sie durch nur wenige ''Batterien zu überwachen und zu verteidigen sind. '''Einheitenabzeichen Einheiten verfügen meist über bestimmte Abzeichen, einen Wimpel, wenn man so will. Schiffe, Stationen und KKMs tragen dieses Abzeichen auf ihrer Außenhülle, bei Schiffen unterhalb der Kennung. Ausgenommen sind Objekte, die keiner Einheit fest zugeordnet sind. Dieser Wimpel besteht aus drei eckigen Teilen und einem Halbkreis am rechten Rand (Mitte). Jeder dieser vier Teile steht für einen Heeres- bzw. Flottenbereich (Sol, Nord, Süd, West). Bei Wimpeln von Bereichen ist der jeweilige Teil schwarz (Flotte) bzw. grau (Heer) gefärbt. Flottenwimpel und die von Heeresgruppen sehen genauso aus, nur dass in dem schwarz gefärbten Teil ein roter Buchstabe die Flotte bzw. die Heeresgruppe angibt (z.B. A für Flotte bzw. Heeresgruppe Alpha, SW für Südwest etc.). Flottillen sind nach Farben benannt (Rot bis Violett). Ihr Untergrund ist jeweils in ihrer Farbe eingefärbt, während der Buchstabe der Flotte wahlweise in Rot oder Schwarz (je nach Farbkontrast) auf dem gefärbten Grund steht. Die Wimpel auf den meisten Objekten bezeichnen ihre Zugehörigkeit zu einer Flottille bzw. einem Corps. Bei Heereseinheiten gibt dieser Wimpel durch die Farbe die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Division an, während die römische Zahl auf dem farbigen Grund für die Corps steht. Die Divisionen (Gleiterverbände) sind in den Farben rot, blau und grün sortiert (z.B. AIII auf rotem Grund im oberen Teil des Wimpels: Bereich Nord, Heeresgruppe Alpha, III. Corps, 1. Division). Unter dem Wimpel kann die Kurzbezeichnung einer Einheit vermerkt sein. Einsatzbefehl 'Ein Kriegsschiff der Föderation bedarf für jede Aktion eines direkten Einsatzbefehls der Admiralität. Ist das Schiff einem Gouverneur oder einem Admiral unterstellt, bedarf es des Einsatzbefehls durch diese Befehlsperson. ''Marschbefehl 'Eintrittswinkel '''Beim Eintritt in eine planetarische Atmosphäre muss der EW beachtet werden, da es sonst durch die hohen Temperaturen zu Schäden an der Hülle oder zum Ausfall wichtiger Funktionen kommen kann. Dringt ein Schiff ungewollt oder ungesteuert in eine Atmosphäre ein, wird mit 1W6 gewürfelt, ob es zu steil oder zu flach auftrifft. Bei 5 und 6 ist der EW zu groß. Ist dies der Fall, wird die Hülle am Bug schwer beschädigt. Alle direkt auf oder unter der Hülle befindlichen Stationen werden ebenfalls beschädigt und drei Funktionen fallen aus (Wurf mit 1W20 auf Funktionsliste). Bei 3 und 4 ist der EW zu klein und dadurch zu flach. Das Schiff prallt auf der Atmosphäre ab und wird in den Raum gelenkt. Die Beschädigungen fallen genauso aus wie beim zu steilen Winkel. Beim Feuern mit Laserwaffen wird der Eintrittswinkel zur Oberfläche des Zielobjektes vernachlässigt, obwohl er auch eine gewisse Rolle bei der Reflektion von Laserstrahlen spielt und somit den Schaden mindern bzw. steigern kann. '''Energieabfall ' Zum EA kommt es, wenn ein Reaktor oder die Energieleitungen beschädigt wurden. Je nach Priorität der einzelnen Systeme fallen diese nacheinander aus, wenn der Energieabfall und eventuelle Schäden nicht behoben werden können. Als erstes System fällt der Interstellarantrieb aus. Danach die Waffensysteme, es sei denn, der Status ist roter Alarm. Nach den Waffen kommen die Hangars, dann die Schilde. Der Impulsantrieb fällt als eines der letzten Systeme aus. Bis zuletzt werden die Lebenserhaltungssysteme noch aufrecht erhalten. 'Energiegewinnung '''Die konventionellen Fusionsreaktoren sind kaum mehr anzutreffen, seitdem die Vorteile der Antimateriereaktoren bekannt sind. Trotzdem findet man sie teilweise noch in verarmten, abgelegenen oder rückständigen Kolonien (''Reaktoren). Des weiteren wird auch in großem Maße die Sonnenenergie genutzt. Vor allem bei Orbital- und Solarstationen kann diese Energieform exzellent ausgenutzt werden und nicht selten verfügen solche Stationen nur über einen Notreaktor. Auf der Erde wird fast ausschließlich die Wasserenergie genutzt, die sowohl in Binnengewässern als auch im Tidenhub und den Strömungen der Weltmeere unerschöpflich vorhanden sind. In den Wüstenbereichen wird vorrangig die Sonnenenergie genutzt. '''Energiemuster Jede Energiequelle weist ein für sie typisches Muster auf, sowie eine individuelle Stärke. Dabei kann man die Art der Energie (Elektrisch, Nuklear, Antimateriell) bestimmen, sowie die Größe und den Verwendungszweck (Antrieb, Waffensystem, Reaktor, Sub- oder Hyperraum etc.). Somit hinterlassen Objekte oft „energetische Spuren“, die eine gewisse Zeit erhalten bleiben. Energiereserven Jedes Schiff, jede Station und jede Kolonie verfügt über gewisse ER, die gerade ausreichen, um die lebenswichtigen Systeme aufrecht zu erhalten. Darunter fallen Systeme wie Luftaufbereitung, Wasserversorgung oder Temperaturregulation.' '''Diese Reserven werden für gewöhnlich in den Reaktor- und Maschinenräumen aufbewahrt. Sie können die Besatzung einige Stunden am Leben erhalten, bevor auch die ''Lebenserhaltung ausfällt. Energieübertragung 'EÜ ist nur auf direktem Wege möglich. Die Energie muss in Reservebänken transportiert werden und im zu versorgenden Objekt ebenfalls in Reservebänke geladen werden. Dies geschieht über Energieleitungen, die meist neben den Schiffs''docks liegen. Zum Anzapfen und Verbinden der externen Energieleitungen müssen beide Seiten ihr Einverständnis durch Eingabe eines Codes versichern. Somit wird Missbrauch und Sabotage vorgesorgt. 'Entervorgang '''Will man ein Schiff nicht zerstören, sondern die Besatzung gefangen nehmen und die feindlichen Technik studieren, muss man es entern. Mit viel Glück sind im Computer des feindlichen Schiffes noch intakte Daten und Informationen enthalten. Allerdings ist ein Entermanöver keine ganz leichte Sache. Die Landungsschiffe müssen am feindlichen Schiff ungehindert andocken können. Das bedeutet, dass das Zielschiff nicht schneller als 0,5 I sein darf. Oft wird deshalb ein Schiff mit dem Traktorstrahl festgehalten, um es entern zu können. Die Schilde müssen ebenfalls deaktiviert sein, damit sich ein Gleiter dem Schiff nähern kann. Zudem müssen die Waffensysteme zum größten Teil ausgeschaltet sein, da die Shuttles einen schweren Beschuss nicht aushalten. Haben die Landungsschiffe an einem der unzähligen Docks auf der Hülle angelegt, muss das Dock aufgesprengt werden. Danach kann geentert werden. Die Entermannschaft muss das Schiff im Deckkampf einnehmen. Für gewöhnlich beschränkt man sich auf die Besetzung lebenswichtiger Stationen wie Brücke oder Maschinenraum. Für die Verteidiger gibt es mehrere wirksame Gegenmaßnahmen: Zum einen können überall Minen und Sprengsätze hinterlassen werden. Zudem können sämtliche Schotts geschlossen werden, was eine nicht unerhebliche Verzögerung des Entermanövers bedeutet. Deshalb ist eine große Menge an Sprengsätzen für jede Entermannschaft unentbehrlich. Aus diesen Gründen wird erst oft dann geentert, wenn sich die Mannschaft eines Schiffes bereits ergeben hat. Oder aber das feindliche Schiff muss schon sehr stark beschädigt sein, vor allem Schilde und Waffensysteme. Auch die feindlichen Gleiter müssen stark dezimiert worden sein. ''(siehe Kapitel X.2.1) 'Entfernungen '''Auf planetarischer und orbitaler Ebene gilt der Kilometer (km) als meist benutzte Einheit. Auch die Meile ist noch in Gebrauch (1 mile = 1,6 km). Daneben gibt es den tobulonischen Hethro (1 het = 2,5 km), der auch bei den Calderanern eingeführt wurde. In Sonnensystemen und als Zwischeneinheit zum Raum mit seinen unendlichen Weiten ''berechnet man Entfernungen in Capsis (1 Cap = 1 Mrd. km, Abk.: cps). Das Sol-System ist 4,2 cps im Radius. Im Weltraum rechnet man entweder mit Lichtjahren oder Lichtstunden (1 Lj = 9.461 capsis = 8760 Lh, 1 Lh = 1,08 capsis). Dagegen gibt es noch die Einheit parsec (1 parsec = 3,26 Lj, Abk.: p). Der Interstellarantrieb bedient sich jedoch der Zählung in Lichtjahren. IS 10 steht für eine Geschwindigkeit von einem Lichtjahr pro Stunde oder anders ausgedrückt: IS x 10 = Geschwindigkeit in Lj/h. Daraus folgt eine Geschwindigkeit von 8736-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit für IS 10. Im kleinen Maßstab wird in Metern (m), Zentimetern (cm), Millimetern (mm) und Mikrometern (mim) gemessen. '''Expansion Unter E versteht man das Bestreben einer Nation, seine Macht auf benachbarte Territorien auszudehnen oder bisher unabhängige Völker und Planeten dem eigenen Territorium einzuverleiben. Unter Expansion versteht man im Astronomischen Sinne die Ausdehnung des Universums oder eines Nebels. Exobiologie Die EB beschäftigt sich mit extraterrestrischen Mutationen und Lebensformen. Sie unterteilt sich in Exobotanik und Exozoologie. Die Exozoologie beinhaltet auch die Exo-Humanbiologie (Mutationen). Exohistorie ''' Bereich der Geschichtswissenschaften, der sich mit der extraterrestrischen Geschichte im Allgemeinen und mit der Geschichte der Extraterrestrischen Nationen im Besonderen beschäftigt. '''Exosprachen- und Dialekte Extraterrestrische Variationen von Sprachen, die in der Peripherie oder in extraterrestrischen Nationen durch Kontaktphänomene oder Variation entstanden sind. In manchen Fällen kam es lediglich zu Sprachvariationen einer Sprachform durch räumliche Distanz zur Ursprungssprache, teilweise kam es aber auch zu Sprachmischungen durch soziale und ethnische Diffusion. Extraterrestrische Nationen 'unter EN versteht man alle Nationen, deren Hauptplanet nicht Terra ist. Sie entstanden aus dem Vertrag von San Francisco, der die Einrichtung „ethnischer Räume“ an der ''Peripherie der Zentralnationen ''vorsah. Die Tobulonier und die Calderaner streben danach, Terra, das „Juwel der Menschheit“, wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. 'F Fächerformation 'Taktisches Manöver. ''(siehe Kapitel X.2.1) '''Feindlee/-Luv ''Lee, Luv'' Fernsehsender ''Medien'' Feuerbefehl / -Ermächtigung Bevor ein Pilot, ein Waffenoffizier oder ein Batterieoffizier das Feuer eröffnen darf, muss er die Feuerermächtigung einholen. Auf Schiffen gibt diese FE der Captain, bei Geschwadern und Flottenverbänden der Kommodore oder Admiral, wobei der Captain jedes Schiffes für sein Schiff separat die Feuerermächtigung erteilt. Bei KKM-Verbänden erteilt sie der Staffelführer oder ein übergeordneter Offizier. Bei einzelnen KKMs mit '' Waffenoffizier'' erteilt diese Erlaubnis der Pilot. Den direkten Feuerbefehl erteilt der jeweilige Batterieoffizier in Schiffen und Stationen. Bei KKMs ist ein extra Feuerbefehl nicht nötig. Feuerfrequenz 'Die FQ einer Waffe gibt an, wie oft sie in einer bestimmten Zeit (z.B. eine Kampfrunde) abgefeuert werden kann, bzw. wie lange es dauert, bis sie nach dem Abfeuern wieder geladen und einsatzbereit ist. ''(siehe Kapitel IV.8 & IV.9) '''Feuerlee / Feuerluv '''Feuert ein Schiff eine Breitseite mit seinen Turbolaser-Geschützen (also alle Geschütze auf ein Ziel = in eine Feuerrichtung), legt es sich entgegen der Feuerrichtung über, dabei ist Feuerluv die Feuerrichtung und Feuerlee die entgegengesetzt Richtung, in die sich das Schiff überlegt. Diese Abdrift muss mit den Steuerdüsen ausgeglichen werden. Moderne Kriegsschiffe tun dies automatisch direkt nach dem Abfeuern der Lasergeschütze. '''Feuerleitoffiziere ''Feuerleitzentrale '' Feuerleitzentrale 'Die FLZ eines Schiffes oder einer Station befindet sich auf der Brücke. Die Feuerleitoffiziere (zwischen 1 und 6 auf Schiffen) können das Feuer einzelner Batterien bündeln und übernehmen die Zielsuche der Torpedos. Sie weisen den einzelnen Waffensystemen Ziele und Teilziele zu. Die manuell gesteuerten GA-Waffensysteme erhalten ihre Zielzuweisung und Feuerbefehle nicht von der FLZ, sondern suchen sich ihre Ziele selbst. Allerdings kann die FLZ das GA-Feuer natürlich auf bestimmte Ziele lenken (z.B. einen Torpedobomber). Stationen verfügen oft über mehrere FLZs und eine Vielzahl von Feuerleitoffizieren. '''Finanzmittel '''Jede Nation verfügt über eigene Zahlungsmittel ''(siehe Kapitel V.1). Die Währung der Föderation ist der Föderationsdollar (F$). Er ist die stärkste Währung überhaupt und wird zum Ärger der anderen Nationen überall gerne gesehen, sogar im Imperium, wo er eigentlich nicht anerkannt ist. Ein Devisentausch ist mit der Zinji-Allianz, mit der Union und mit den Togern möglich. Auf vielen Planeten – vor allem bei autonomen Planeten – sind andere Zahlungsmittel üblich, die aber im interplanetarischen Handel keine große Rolle spielen. In den meisten Fällen werden alle interplanetarischen Aktionen ebenfalls in F$ durchgeführt. Die planetarischen Währungen spielen nur beim planetarischen Handel eine Rolle. '''Flaggschiff '''Als FS bezeichnet man das Schiff, auf dem sich der Oberbefehlshaber eines Geschwaders oder einer Flotte befindet. Von ihm aus gehen die Befehle für den gesamten Verband. Der Flaggoffizier (Kommodore oder Admiral) hat dabei nicht das Kommando über das Schiff, denn das liegt beim Captain des FS. Dieser wird auch Flaggcaptain genannt. '''Flanke(-nangriff) '''Als Flanke bezeichnet man die Seite eines Schiffes, eines Verbandes oder einer Armee. Ein Flankenangriff richtet sich gegen eine der beiden Seiten. Vorteil des FA ist die geringe Feuerkraft, die der Gegner an der Flanke hat. Dort ist rein theoretisch nur ein Schiff oder eine kleine Zahl von Schiffen oder Truppen stationiert. Man befindet sich an einer Flanke quasi am Ende einer Linie, die dort nur aus einem Punkt besteht. Bei einzelnen Schiffen spricht man nicht von der Flanke, sondern vom ''Halblee. '' '''Flankengeschütz '''Geschütze an den Tragflächen oder an den achteren Ecken eines Schiffes (siehe auch XIV.1 Feuerbereiche). '''Flottenabzeichen ''Einheitenabzeichen'' Flugleitstrahl '''Traktorstrahl aller Kategorien, der dazu dient, Gleiter in die Hangars oder Schiffe ins Dock zu führen. Die Schiffsbesatzung überlässt alle Steuerungsfunktionen der Flugleitzentrale, von der aus der FLS bedient wird. '''Flugleitung '''Die FL ordnet und lenkt den An- und Abflug eines Raumhafens, einer Station oder eines Schiffes (in den einzelnen Hangars untergebracht). Der Flugleitoffizier erteilt Lande- und Startfreigaben. '''Fregatte Kleines, spezialisiertes Schiff für den Geleitschutz, das entweder zur Gleiterabwehr (GA), zur Schiffs- bzw. Sub-Bekämpfung (AS) oder zur Aufklärung (AK) innerhalb eines Geschwaders oder einer Flottille verwendet werden kann. Je nach Spezialisierung verändert sich auch die Bewaffnung der Fregatte. Sie kann wie die Korvette nicht eigenständig operieren. Während Korvetten jedoch fast ausschließlich zur Sicherung von Versorgungsschiffen verwendet werden, haben Fregatten bereits feste Aufgaben im Kampfverband. Bei Calderanern, Zinji und Togern werden Fregatten nicht differenziert. Sie dienen generell als Geleitschiffe und vereinen die drei Eigenschaften der spezialisierten Fregatten – wenn auch unzureichend. Freiwache 'Die FW ist der Teil der Mannschaft, der gerade nicht Dienst tut (etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Crew eines Schiffes oder einer Station). Beim Status gelber Alarm wird die FW in Bereitschaft versetzt. Beim Status roter Alarm besetzt die sie ihre Kampfstationen. '''Frequenzen '''Es gibt eine fast endlose Anzahl von F. Schilde, Waffen und Funksender benutzen bestimmte F, auf deren Grundlage sie wirken. Einzelne Funkfrequenzen sind für bestimmte Bereiche oder Institutionen reserviert (z.B. für die Admiralität, für die Regierung, für einzelne Ämter etc.). Diese Frequenzen sind natürlich codiert und der Code wird regelmäßig geändert. ''Schildmodulation 'Frühwarnautomation '''Alle Sensorwerte sind auf den Schirmen der einzelnen Stationen ablesbar. Allerdings verfügen moderne Schiffe und die Kriegsschiffe fast aller Nationen über eine FWA. Zeigen die ''Sensoren ein Objekt an, das einem Schiff oder einem Kampfverband von Gleitern ähnelt, so gibt die FWA sofort Alarm und ein Signalton wird auf der Brücke hörbar. Ähnlich verhält es sich, wenn der Computer einen möglichen Kollisionskurs feststellt. Hier kommt es auch zur Notbremsung. 'Funkschatten '''Jeder größere Himmelskörper wirft einen FS. Dieser Schatten betrifft sowohl Funk als auch Sensoren. Der Subraumfunk ist davon nicht ausgenommen. Je näher ein Schiff einem Himmelskörper ist, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Funkschatten Auswirkungen hat. Dabei kann das Objekt in der Nähe eines Himmelskörpers weitaus besser orten als es selbst von anderen Objekten geortet werden kann. Somit stellt der FS evtl. auch einen gewissen Vorteil dar. '''Funkstörer ' Störsender '' 'G Galerie '''Auf größeren Kriegs- und Passagierschiffen findet man Galeriedecks, von denen man aus eine gute Aussicht genießen kann. Meist sind in den Galerien Gastronomiebetriebe untergebracht. Natürlich verfügen auch Stationen über eine Vielzahl an Galerien, von denen man entweder in den Raum, auf Planeten oder in die angrenzenden Docks blicken kann. Die Galeriedecks befinden sich größeren bei Kriegsschiffen der Föderation unterhalb der Brücke, wo auch die Gästequartiere liegen. '''Garnison '''G bestehen aus Infanterie, Artillerie, Fahrzeugen und Gleitern, zuweilen auch aus MAVs. Der Kommandant ist ein Offizier, der aufgrund seines Ranges dazu bemächtigt ist, eine Einheit der jeweiligen Größe zu kommandieren. Die Garnisonen unterstehen dem Gouverneur des Planeten als Stellvertreter der Regierung und sind zumeist in der Hauptstadt des Planeten stationiert. Die Befehlshoheit über die Garnisonen eines Planeten kann dem Gouverneur durch die Regierung abgesprochen werden, nicht aber durch die Admiralität. Kleinere Stützpunkte und Außenposten werden vom Garnisonshauptquartier aus kontrolliert. Auch Stationen sind meist mit einer G besetzt. '''Gefechtsklar ''Alarmstufen'' Gefechtsanweisung 'Zuweisung einer ''Gefechtsstation. 'Gefechtsstationen '''Unter GS versteht man die Stationen, die ein Mitglied der Besatzung bei rotem Alarm zu besetzen hat. An zentralen Punkten im Schiff stehen z.B. Reparaturteams und medizinische Notfallteams bereit. Jede Person, die sich an Bord befindet, sogar jeder Passagier, muss eine Gefechtsanweisung erhalten, wenn sie an Bord kommt. '''Gefechtsweite '''Die GW beschreibt die Reichweite der Gefechtssensoren und Waffen eines Schiffes oder ''Kleinkampfmittels. '''Gegenmaßnahmen ''Waffensysteme'' Geleitzug ' Ein GZ besteht aus zivilen Schiffen, die von einem oder mehreren Kriegsschiffen begleitet werden. Besonders auf gefährdeten Routen nahe der ''Chaoszone oder in Kriegsgebieten fahren die Konvois mit Geleit. GZ werden vor allem von kleinen, schnellen und wendigen Schiffen wie Fregatten oder Korvetten begleitet, da sie am besten gegen Gleiter- oder Piratenangriffe eingesetzt werden können. Ist mit einem großangelegten Angriff zu rechnen, begleiten auch Zerstörer oder leichte Kreuzer einen Konvoi. 'Geostationärer Orbit '''Ein ''Standardorbit, der sich an einen Punkt auf der Planetenoberfläche orientiert und das Schiff, eine Station oder einen Satelliten immer über diesem Punkt hält. Vor allem Kommunikations- und Mediensatelliten halten einen GSO ein. '''Gerichte '''In den einzelnen Nationen gibt es unterschiedliche Regelungen zur Gerichtsbarkeit. In allen Nationen gibt es jedoch eine Unterscheidung zwischen Zivil- und Militär- oder Kriegsgerichten, wobei diese Unterscheidung bei planetarischem Imperium und Calderanischem Reich recht fließend sein kann. Im Imperium besitzen die Fürstenhäuser die höchste Gerichtsbarkeit innerhalb ihrer Provinzen. In diese Gerichtsbarkeit darf auch der Imperator nicht eingreifen. Bei nationalen Fragen oder bei Streitigkeiten zwischen den Fürstenhäusern entscheidet der Hohe Rat höchstpersönlich. In der Föderation liegt das niedere Zivil- und Strafprozessrecht bei den planetarischen Gerichtshöfen. Die nächst höhere Instanz liegt bei den Nationalgerichten, die jeweils in den Hauptstädten der Quadranten angesiedelt sind. Darüber liegt der Oberste Gerichtshof auf Terra.1. Verfassungsfragen werden vom Obersten Verfassungsgericht auf Terra.1 entschieden. Militärgerichte befassen sich mit Fällen, in die Mitglieder von Flotte oder Marinecorps verstrickt sind. Wird das ''Kriegsrecht ''ausgerufen, übernehmen sie auch das Zivil- und Strafrecht. '''Geschütze Waffensysteme, Zentralgeschütz, Flankengeschütz Geschwindigkeiten ''Antriebssysteme,'' Entfernungen GIS (General Intelligence Service) ' Dieser ''Nachrichtendienst ''ist mit seinen drei Abteilungen dem Präsidenten (Secret Service – SS), dem Innen- (Internal Intelligence Service – IIS) und dem Außenminister (Foreign Intelligence Service – FIS) unterstellt, die über die Aktivitäten des GIS wiederum dem Kabinett und dem Kongress Rechenschaft schuldig sind. Trotz der Kontrolle durch die Legislative kann der GIS recht ungestört agieren und nahezu unbegrenzt vom Präsidenten und seiner Regierung in Anspruch genommen werden. Rein theoretisch hat der GIS das Monopol auf die Auslandsspionage, sowie auf die Spionageabwehr (ausgenommen der militärische Bereich). Außerdem darf eigentlich nur der GIS in Regierungsämtern Nachforschungen anstellen. Da jedoch der GIS selbst eine Regierungsinstitution ist, haben Oppositionsparteien und vor allem die Raumflotte schon des Öfteren auf diesen Missstand hingewiesen. Ihr Nachrichtendienst, der ''ASIS, hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, einen Gegenpol zum allmächtigen GIS zu bilden. Der ASIS hat sich zu einer ebenbürtigen Spionage- und Abwehrorganisation entwickelt, der weit über seine ihm zugeordneten Kompetenzen operiert. Dem GIS untersteht eine nicht zu verachtende Anzahl von Eliteeinheiten der Marines, Gleiterstaffeln, sowie Panzer- und MAV-Einheiten. Die GIS-Offiziere können praktisch überall das Kommando übernehmen und den Ausnahmezustand ausrufen. Die GIS-Spiezialeinheiten setzen ihre Maßnahmen und Anordnungen im Zweifelsfall auch mit Gewalt durch. 'Gouverneure '''Auf jedem Planeten, der zu einer der Nationen gehört, ist ein Gouverneur eingesetzt, der je nach Staatssystem und Verfassung auf verschiedenste Weise zu seinem Amt kommt. Dem Gouverneur unterstehen die ''Garnisonen, die in seinem Befehlsbereich stationiert sind. In der Föderation hat der Gouverneur auch das Kommando über die lokalen Milizeinheiten. Dazu können auch kleinere Schiffe gehören. Zudem hat nur er das Recht, auf einem Planeten den Ausnahmezustand ''auszurufen. Der Gouverneur muss in der Föderation von dem Planeten stammen, auf dem er eingesetzt werden soll, sobald die Bevölkerung des Planeten über 10.000 Bewohnern liegt. Dem Gouverneur wird als Legislative ein Planetarischer Rat zur Seite gestellt, der je nach Bevölkerungszahl aus 10-250 Delegierten besteht. In der Union herrschen Militärgouverneure über je einen Quadranten. ''Commissioners 'Gleiter '''Unter G versteht man Flugkörper, die nur aus einer Pilotenkanzel, einem Reaktor und einem Antrieb bestehen. Das Wort Schiff wäre angesichts ihrer Größe etwas übertrieben. Es gibt verschiedene Typen von Gleitern, die jeweils ihre spezifischen Funktionen und Aufgaben erfüllen ''(Kapitel IV.2). Gleiter werden orbital und interplanetar eingesetzt und können im Raum nur von einem Mutterschiff oder einer Station aus operieren, da sie nur über Impulsantrieb verfügen. Ihre Besatzung besteht aus 1 bis 3 Mann. Gleitertypen. '''Gleitertypen ''Aufklärer, Jäger, Jagdbomber, Torpedobomber, Bomber'' (siehe Kapitel IV.2) G-Net (Galaxy Net) 'Interstellare Informations- und Kommunikationsplattform auf Subraumebene. Fortführung und Weiterentwicklung des planetarischen Internets im ausgehenden 20. Jahrhundert. In der Union, in der Zinji-Allianz und bei den Calderanern unterliegt das G-Net einer strikten Zensur, während es bei den Tobuloniern nur von offiziellen Stellen genutzt werden kann. '''Gravitation '''Die Gravitation des Planeten Terra (Sol.1) bezeichnet man mit dem Buchstaben “g”. Man spricht dabei von Standard-G. Auf den meisten Planeten liegt die Gravitation jedoch über oder unter dem Standard-G. Menschen, die längere Zeit auf einem anderen Planeten leben, gewöhnen sich sehr schnell an die neuen Verhältnisse. Für Menschen akzeptabel ist ein Wert von 0,6 bis 1,4 g. Liegt ein Gravitationswert weit über 1,4 g, empfiehlt sich der Einsatz von Antigraveinheiten. Diese Geräte können für einzelne Personen und Fahrzeuge, aber auch für ganze Gebäude und Siedlungen eingesetzt werden. Sie regulieren den Gravitationswert in ihrem Wirkungsbereich künstlich, so dass er dem Standard-G angenähert wird. Auf Schiffen und Stationen sind Graveinheiten eingebaut, die eine künstliche Gravitation erzeugen. Diese Graveinheiten kompensieren auch die enorme Beschleunigung, die bei den hohen Geschwindigkeiten von Schiffen und Gleitern auftreten. Man bezeichnet sie deshalb auch als Stabilisatoren. Abrupte Erschütterungen durch Zusammenstöße und Aufprall können diese Systeme nicht abfangen. ''Rotationsaggregate '''H Halblee Halblee ist die Position, die ein feindliches Objekt in den Feuerbereich der meisten Waffensysteme bringt, also der Steuerbord- oder Bugbereich. Im Gegensatz zur Leeposition können hier nicht alle Waffensysteme zum Einsatz gebracht werde, aber doch die meisten. Lee, Luv, Feuerlee, Sonnenlee (siehe Kapitel X.2.1). Halse Taktisches Manöver (siehe Kapitel X.2.1). Handelsadmiralität 'Dieser Admiralstab überwacht und verwaltet die ''Handelsflotte einer Nation. Die HA untersteht dem jeweils dafür zuständigen Minister und damit der Regierung. Anders als die Admirale der Raumflotte verfügen Handelsadmirale über sehr bescheidene Kompetenzen. Sie sind lediglich bessere Verwaltungsbeamte. Die Handelsadmiralität kann zum Schutz ihrer Schiffe Kriegsschiffe anfordern, um einen Geleitzug zu bilden. 'Handelsflotte '''Die großen Nationen unterhalten eigene Handelsflotten, die zur zivilen Schifffahrt gezählt werden. Die HF untersteht jedoch dem im Einzelnen dafür zuständigen Ministerium in der Regierung und werden von einer ''Handelsadmiralität geführt. Aufgabe der HF ist vorrangig die Grundversorgung von Kolonien mit Frischwasser, Nahrungsmitteln oder Medikamenten. Vor allem abgelegene oder kleine Kolonien müssen von der HF versorgt werden, da private Handelsgesellschaften ''an einem solchen Unternehmen nicht interessiert sind. Sobald jedoch eine Route profitabel wird, soll sie nach den Richtlinien der Föderation privatisiert und ausgeschrieben werden. Natürlich ist die Versorgung durch die HF für eine Kolonie nicht kostenlos. Die Kolonien müssen je nach Möglichkeiten in Rohstoffen bezahlen oder Teilzahlungen leisten. Militärische Transporte werden nicht von der Handelsflotte ausgeführt, sondern von den Hilfsschiffen (''Hilfsflotte) der Raumflotte. Eine gewisse Rivalität zwischen Handelsflotte und Raumflotte besteht durchaus und gerade die HF muss immer wieder selbst ihre Existenzberechtigung verteidigen, zumal die Admiralität der Raumflotte gerne die gesamte Grundversorgung in ihrem Ressort sähe. Handelsmarine 'Handelsgesellschaften '''Sie sind ausschließlich in privater Hand und verfügen meist über die gängigen Schiffstypen, die in ihrer Nation üblich sind. Es gibt keine internationalen oder interterritorialen HG, da die großen Unterschiede in der Handelsgesetzgebung und ungeklärte Zollfragen im Wege stehen und den Handel behindern. Für gewöhnlich sind sie in Großkonzerne eingegliedert, die gleichzeitig auch die Fracht produzieren und vertreiben. Zu diesen Konzernen gehören auch Banken. Kleinere HG leben oft von ''Charter''aufträgen durch Großkonzerne. Die großen HG und Konzerne verfügen oft über eigene ''Milizen und kleinere Kriegsschiffe. Allerdings gibt es hier wie bei den planetarischen Milizen strenge Vorschriften der Föderation, was numerische Stärke und Kampfkraft angeht. Größere Schiffe als Fregatten sind den HG verboten. Die Milizen dürfen nur auf dem Gelände oder den Schiffen der HG eingesetzt werden. (siehe Kapitel V.4) 'Handelskorridore '''Als HK bezeichnet man viel befahrene Direktverbindungen zwischen wichtigen Sonnensystemen oder Stationen. Außerhalb dieser Korridore trifft man seltener auf zivile Schiffe. Vor allem zwischen den Planeten im stark besiedelten ''Kernraum der Föderation gibt es stark befahrene HK. Je frequentierter ein HK ist, als desto sicherer darf er angesehen werden. Die HKs werden von der Handelsmarine überwacht 'Handelsmarine '''Die HM ist ein Teil der Raumflotte und untersteht dem Flottenoberkommando. Ihr sind vor allem Kleinkampfschiffe und Zerstörer zugewiesen. Ihre Aufgaben sind die Durchsetzung des Zoll- und Steuerrechts, Schutz von Raumhäfen, Docks und Handelskorridoren, Rettungsmissionen und Geleitzüge, die Überwachung der Sicherheitsvorschriften und der Raumfluggesetze, sowie der Kampf gegen Schmuggel, Drogenhandel, Piraterie und Verschmutzung. Die HM arbeitet mehr oder weniger Hand in Hand mit der ''Handelsflotte ''der Föderation und stellt Wachschiffe für Geleitzüge. Die HM untersteht jeweils dem Oberkommando eines Quadranten und erhält aus dem Kontingent einer Flotte Schiffe zugeteilt. Diese Schiffe sind von ihrer eigentlichen Einheit nur zeitweise detachiert. Die HM verfügt damit nicht über eigene Schiffe und Kräfte. '''Heck ' Der hintere Teil eines Schiffes oder Gleiters. Bug 'Hector-Linie '''Grenze zwischen den terrestrischen Nationen und dem Imperium. Benannt nach dem Kriegsherrn, der an dieser Linie den ersten Angriff gegen die völlig überraschte Föderation gestartet hat. Wegen der Eroberung einiger Föderationsquadranten durch das Imperium hat sich diese Linie etwas in den Föderationsraum verlagert, steht aber immer noch für die Frontlinie zwischen den beiden Nationen. '''Heliopause '''Grenze eines Sonnensystems, auch Verwaltungs- und Befehlsgrenze. In dieser Zone werden die magnetischen Teilchen, aus denen die Sonnenwinde bestehen, abgebremst und bilden eine Gasblase um das Sonnensystem. Die Entfernung der HP zur Sonne kann ein vielfaches der Entfernung des äußersten Planeten zur Sonne betragen (bis zu 10cps). '''Hilferuf '''Einen HR setzt ein Schiff ab, das sich in einer Notsituation befindet. Ist noch Funk möglich, kann die Besatzung ihre Lage näher beschreiben und gezielt Planeten, Schiffe oder Stationen erreichen. Ist der Funk zusammengebrochen, muss die Besatzung die international anerkannte ''Notruffrequenz benutzen. Internationale Raumfahrtfrequenz '''Hilfsflotte '''Die HF dient der Versorgung der Kriegsflotten und wickelt sowohl den Truppentransport als auch die Versorgungslogistik ab und ist dem Flottenamt unterstellt. Hilfsschiffe unterstehen dem jeweiligen Befehlshaber der Kampfverbände, denen sie zugeordnet sind, oder werden direkt vom Flottenamt aus beordert. Hilfsschiffe sind für gewöhnlich stärker bewaffnet, als die Standardmodelle der jeweiligen zivilen Schiffstypen, da sie in Front- und Kriegsgebieten eingesetzt werden. '''Hilfsträger Im Falle eines verschärften Konvoi- und Handelskrieges können mittlere Frachter (z.B. der Requisition-Klasse) zu Hilfsträgern mit einer Kapazität von 20 bis 25 Kampfgleitern umgerüstet werden. Diese Umrüstung ist schneller und günstiger als der Bau vollwertiger Träger. Allerdings sind Hilfsträger weniger gut bewaffnet und gepanzert und brauchen Geleitschiffe zu ihrem Schutz. Träger(-schiff) Hyperraum ''Antriebssysteme, Raumbruch, Subraum'' (siehe Kapitel IX.4) Hyperraumantrieb ''Antriebssysteme '' Hyperraumblase ''Antriebssysteme'' 'I' Identifikation '''Treffen zwei Schiffe aufeinander, so erbittet meist eines davon (vor allem Wach- und Patrouillenschiffe) eine Identifikation. Darauf sollte unter normalen Umständen die Angabe der ''Identifikationsnummer ''des angerufenen Schiffes erfolgen. Bereits durch die Sensorabtastung kann ermittelt werden, um welchen Schiffstyp es sich handelt. Durch die Gefechtssensoren kann auch ermittelt werden, über welche Besatzung und Bewaffnung ein Schiff verfügt. Die ID dient hauptsächlich dazu, zu erfahren, welches Schiff man nun genau vor sich hat. Das beinhaltet Namen, Kommandant und technische Daten. Diese Daten sind alle über den Bordcomputer abrufbar. Bei regulären Flügen können Kriegs- und Patrouillenschiffe auch Reiseroute und Art der Fracht abrufen und überprüfen. '''Identifikationscode '''Der IC besteht aus einer achtstelligen Zahlenkombination. Mit dem IC hat man Zugriff auf alle Funktionen eines Schiffes. Gelingt es einem feindlichen Schiff, den IC zu knacken oder in die Hand zu bekommen, können alle Funktionen über Funkbefehle übernommen werden. Gelingt es dem Eindringling, die Zugriffscodes neu zu verschlüsseln, kann er der Mannschaft eines Schiffes sogar den Zugriff auf die eigenen Schiffsfunktionen entziehen. Oft werden hierfür digitale Viren oder Trojaner eingesetzt. '''Identifikationsnummer Die IN steht auf dem Rumpf des jeweiligen Schiffes. Sie ist zusammen mit allen offiziellen Daten über das betreffende Schiff im Zentralcomputer enthalten und kann bei einem Treffen im Raum vom Gegenüber abgerufen werden. Deshalb wird sie bei der Identifikation ''zusammen mit dem Namen des Schiffes übermittelt. Nur Föderationsschiffe (zivil und militärisch) sind im Zentralcomputer enthalten. Schiffe anderer Nationen können nicht auf diese Weise identifiziert werden, sondern müssen mit Sensoren erfasst werden. Die IN besteht aus einem Kürzel für die Schiffsklasse und einer Nummer. '''Implantate '''Sie sind in allen Nationen außer dem Calderanischen Reich verboten, da sie schwere gesundheitliche Folgen mit sich bringen (IV.10 Implantate). Auch manche Piratenflotten verwenden Implantate. Bei den Crystal-Knights kommen sie Gerüchten zufolge mehr und mehr in Gebrauch. Auch Geheimdienste von Föderation und Union sollen illegaler Weise damit arbeiten. '''Impulsantrieb 'Antriebssysteme '' '''Internationale Raumfahrtfrequenz (IRFF) '''Eine von allen raumfahrenden Nationen anerkannte Frequenz, über die jederzeit uncodierte Funksprüche abgesetzt werden können. Über die IRFF abgesetzte Funksprüche und Signale können uneingeschränkt empfangen werden. '''Interstellarantrieb 'Antriebssysteme Interstellar Cruise Missiles Waffensysteme Interstellare Kriege 'In den beiden IK kämpften Union und Zinji-Allianz gegen die Föderation. Die Schuldfrage ist bis heute noch umstritten und selbst innerhalb der Nationen herrscht kein Einklang unter den Historikern. Während der 1. IK in einer verlustreichen Pattsituation endete, konnte die Föderation den 2. IK als unumstrittenen Erfolg verbuchen, der in der Schlacht um Lockmarh gipfelte (''Lockmarh-Quadranten, Lockmarh-Rebellen, Lockmarh-Syndrom). 'ISCMs ' Waffensysteme '' 'J Jagdbomber JB sind schwer bewaffnete Kampfmaschinen, die vor allem im Luftkampf eingesetzt werden, aber auch gegen Bodenziele und kleinere Schiffe. Sie sind damit eine Kombination aus Jäger und Bomber und haben den Vorteil, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Bomber''n und ''Torpedobomber''n ohne Jagdschutz auskommen. '''Jäger' Jäger sind leicht bewaffnete, schnelle und wendige Gleiter, die hauptsächlich für den Kampf gegen andere Gleiter konzipiert sind. Sie eignen sich aufgrund ihrer geringen Bewaffnung nicht zum Einsatz gegen Schiffe oder Bodenziele. Juwel der Menschheit '''Tobulonische und Calderanische Bezeichnung für die Erde (Terra, Sol.1). Beide Nationen streben nach einer Rückeroberung der Erde. '''K Katalognummer ''' ''Schiffskatalog '' '''Kernraum Bezeichnung für den inneren Raum der imperialen Mächte (Föderation und Union); die Quadranten in Erdnähe (in etwa Ursprungsquadranten und deren Nachbarquadranten). Hier befindet sich der Großteil der Industrie, der Bildungseinrichtungen und des Dienstleistungsgewerbes, während in der Peripherie ''hauptsächlich Montanindustrie und Bergbau zu finden sind. Der KR ist auch wesentlich dichter besiedelt als die Peripherie und der Lebensstandard liegt hier unvergleichlich höher. Auch die ''Handelskorridore ''sind im KR sicherer und frequentierter. Vor allem in der Föderation führt das politische, wirtschaftliche und soziale Gefälle zwischen Kernraum und Peripherie zu großen Spannungen, die letztlich auch für die Entstehung neuer Nationen in der Peripherie verantwortlich waren. '''Klassen '''Schiffe, Stationen, Gleiter oder auch Fahrzeuge werden in Klassen unterteilt, um sie genauer einordnen zu können. Bei der ''Identifikation ''ist die Schiffsklasse eine große Hilfe, da mit ihr bereits die meisten technischen und taktischen Daten verbunden sind. Planetenklassen werden mit M (Mensch), G (Gestein), T (Toxisch), W (Wüste), E (Eis), A (Atmosphäre), X (Gasförmig) und S (ungünstige Entfernung zur Sonne) einteilt. M-Klasse Planeten sind komplett terraformiert und verfügen über natürlich Voraussetzungen für menschliches, pflanzliches und tierisches Leben. G-Klasse Planeten bestehen nur aus Gesteinsoberflächen, bieten aber meist Wasser- und Rohstoffvorkommen. T-Klasse Planeten verfügen über eine toxische Atmosphäre und bedürfen einer langwierigen Terraformierung, die meist nur partiell erfolgt. Ihre Oberfläche kann sowohl G-, W- als auch E-Klasse sein. W-Klasse Planeten sind zum Großteil von Sandwüsten bedeckt und verfügen nur über geringe Wasserreserven, während hingegen E-Klasse Planeten von Eiswüsten bedeckt sind und dadurch große Wasservorkommen beherbergen. Sie sind Wasserlieferanten für andere Planeten in der Umgebung. Mit Zahlen von 1 bis 3 wird der Grad der Terraformierung angegeben. ''(siehe Kapitel IX.3.4) Kleinkampfmittel (KKMs) 'Unter KKMs versteht man Gleiter, Fahrzeuge und ''MAVs. Geschütze werden ebenfalls als KKMs bezeichnet. Sie fallen unter die Kategorie Fahrzeuge. 'Kollisionskurs '''Zwei Objekte befinden sich auf KK, wenn feststeht, dass sie sich an einem Punkt im Raum treffen werden. Von KK spricht man nur, wenn dieses Treffen ungewollt zustande kommt. Ein bewusst herbeigeführtes Treffen wird mit dem ''Abfangkurs ''erreicht. '''Kolonien '''Unter einer K versteht man jede Art von extraterrestrischer Siedlung. Eine Kolonie umfasst in aller Regel einen Planeten, der in der Föderation einem planetarischen Rat und dem Gouverneur unterstellt ist. K können in ihrer Größe und Funktion stark variieren. Es gibt Kleinstkolonien mit nicht mehr als 50 Kolonisten und es gibt Megakolonien mit über mehreren Millionen Einwohnern. Solche großen Kolonien finden sich jedoch fast ausschließlich auf Hauptplaneten bzw. im Kernraum der Zentralnationen. Des Weiteren unterscheidet man offene und geschlossene K. Geschlossene K befinden sich auf Planeten mit giftiger Atmosphäre oder auf solchen Planeten ohne Atmosphäre. Sie sind von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und funktionieren als geschlossenes System. Solche K bieten für gewöhnlich nur etwa 100 bis 1500 Kolonisten Raum. Offene K sind keine geschlossenen Systeme und werden durch die Atmosphäre mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Aber je nach Klimaverhältnissen sind die einzelnen Bereiche und Sektionen über Tunnel und Kanäle miteinander verbunden. Im Allgemeinen werden die K gerne geschlossen gebaut, auch wenn keine giftige Atmosphäre vorliegt, da dies energietechnische Einsparungen ermöglicht. Ein weiterer Typ ist die unterirdische Kolonie, die wegen des großen Aufwandes nur wenig Kapazität besitzt. Für gewöhnlich werden Kolonien und auch Stützpunkte von Deflektorschilden geschützt, bei ärmeren Kolonien beschränkt sich dieser Schutz auf wenige wichtige Gebäude und Anlagen (z.B. Verwaltung, Reaktor, Garnison etc.). '''Kommandoübergabe '''Muss ein Kommandant das Kommando über sein Schiff wegen Krankheit oder Verletzung an seinen 1. Offizier übergeben, muss er dies der gesamten Mannschaft und dem Raumflotten-Oberkommando mitteilen. Alle Funktionen müssen auf den persönlichen Code des 1. Offiziers übertragen werden und die Übergabe muss im Logbuch festgehalten werden. Der Captain kann aber jederzeit die Schiffsfunktionen wieder auf seinen Code zurückrufen, solange er nicht die Kommandanten-Klausel anwendet, die ihm unwiderruflich alle Kommandogewalt enzieht. '''Kommandoübernahme '''Die ''Brückenoffiziere können einen Kommandanten unter Führung des 1. Offiziers vorübergehend absetzen, wenn dieser sich als gesundheitlich oder geistig unfähig zur Schiffsführung erweist. In diesem Falle muss der Schiffsarzt den Befund bestätigen. Die Brückenoffiziere, die an einer KÜ beteiligt waren, müssen sich auf jeden Fall vor einem Ausschuss der Raumflotte rechtfertigen. '''Kommissionen '''Der Kongress der Föderation kann jederzeit Kommissionen bilden, die sich mit Problemen, Krisen und Konflikten beschäftigen. Diese K können aus Abgeordneten bestehen, werden aber oft aus Experten oder Diplomaten zusammengestellt, je nach Art und Größe des Problems. Falls erforderlich arbeiten die K auch vor Ort. Sie besitzen sehr große Kompetenzen und es gibt außerhalb von Regierung und Kongress kaum jemanden, der ihnen nicht unterstellt werden kann. Selbst Gouverneure, Botschafter und Admiräle müssen sich ihnen unterordnen und sie in ihrer Arbeit unterstützen. '''Korridore ''Handelskorridore, Einflugschneise '' Korvette Kleines und leicht bewaffnetes, dafür aber sehr wendiges Schiff für den Geleitschutz, das zur Abwehr von kleinen Piratenschiffen und Handelsstörern gedacht ist. Gegen größere Kriegsschiffe können Korvetten allerdings so gut wie nichts ausrichten. Auch gegen großangelegte Gleiterangriffe sind sie praktische wehrlos. Korvetten sind meist Teil eines Geleitzuges oder einer Task Force (hier sichern sie vor allem Versorgungsschiffe). Sie werden auch im Handelskrieg oder zur Bekämpfung feindlicher Relaisstationen eingesetzt. Sie sind außerdem die größten Orbitalschiffe. Kriegsgerichte 'Mitglieder von Flotte und Marinecorps unterstehen nicht der zivilen Gerichtsbarkeit, sondern werden bei Vergehen, die nicht gegen das Zivilrecht verstoßen, vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt. Ein Kriegsgericht kann überall und zu jeder Zeit gebildet werden. Es muss aus fünf Richtern bestehen, die einen Mindestrang innehaben müssen (Captain in der Flotte oder Colonel im Marinecorps). Deshalb werden KG zumeist auf größeren Stationen gebildet oder auf Flaggschiffen größerer Schiffsverbände. Gegen das Urteil eines Kriegsgerichtes kann man in der Föderation Einspruch bei der Admiralität einlegen. Das Urteil wird dann von einem Stabsadmiral geprüft. Sein Urteil ist verbindlich. Ist in einem bestimmten Gebiet das ''Kriegsrecht ausgerufen, übernehmen die KG auch die zivile Gerichtsbarkeit. Für das Marinecorps gelten die gleichen Maßstäbe. Die Milizen sind Bürgersoldaten und unterstehen der Zivilen Gerichtsbarkeit (außer im Ausnahmezustand oder im Kriegsfall, Kriegsrecht). 'Kriegsrecht '''Das KR kann nur vom Gouverneur eines Planeten ausgerufen werden. Ist das Kriegsrecht ausgerufen, übernimmt das Militär die Kontrolle. Der Kommandeur kann ''Ausgangssperren verhängen, Lande- und Startermächtigungen erteilen oder verweigern. Die Gerichtsbarkeit wird ebenfalls dem Militär unterstellt (Kriegsgerichte). Das KR wird in der Regel bei inneren Unruhen und Aufständen ausgerufen, kann aber auch im Kriegsfall angewandt werden, wenn der Planet z.B. direkt von einer feindlichen Flotte bedroht ist. Militärs dürfen Zivilisten auf Verdacht festnehmen und für die Dauer des KR festhalten. Im Ausnahmefall darf von der Schusswaffe ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl Gebrauch gemacht werden. Die Verhängung des Kriegsrechts muss an die Regierung und an das Flottenkommando gemeldet werden. Der für den Quadranten zuständige Admiral sollte auf jeden Fall konsultiert werden. '''Kommunikator '''Kleine Funksender, die ordnungsgemäß an der linken Brust getragen werden, im Sonderfall aber überall versteckt und angebracht werden können. Sie dienen der Kommunikation über kurze Strecken. Ihre Reichweite reicht für einen Planeten aus, kann aber den Funkschatten nicht überwinden. Schiffe und Gleiter im Orbit können erreicht werden. Jedes Besatzungsmitglied und jeder Marine oder Pilot verfügt im Dienst über einen K, dessen Sendebereicht meist auf die kleinste taktische Einheit beschränkt ist (Abteilung, Wing, Platoon etc.). '''Kompatibilität '''Unter der K versteht man die Möglichkeit der Verbindung zweier Systeme miteinander. Die Systeme einer Nation sind für gewöhnlich alle untereinander kompatibel. Will man jedoch einen Computer der Föderation mit einem imperialen Modell zusammenschließen, ergeben sich Probleme in der Anschlusstechnik, der Computersprache und der Datenübertragung. Hier können spezielle Module helfen, die einen Anschluss ermöglichen und Signale gegebenenfalls umwandeln. '''Konsulate Botschaften' ' Konzerne ''Handelsgesellschaften'' Korsaren/Kaperei 'Korsaren sind nichts anderes als angeworbene ''Piraten. Manche Gouverneure oder auch feindliche Nationen stellen Kaperbriefe für bestimmte Gebiete aus, die dem Piraten ''Straffreiheit zusichern. Dafür muss er einen Teil seiner Beute an den Kaperherren abliefern. Gouverneure müssen ihre Kontakte zu Korsaren geheim halten, da diese Praktiken in der Föderation verboten sind und von ihr auch nicht betrieben werden. Die Gouverneure wollen sich durch diese Nebentätigkeit an den in ihrer Nähe liegenden ''Handelskorridoren bereichern. Nicht selten bestehen diese Kaperschiffe oder Kaperverbände aus Milizeinheiten. Vor allem auf armen Planeten nützen Gouverneure diese Nebeneinkünfte, um der Not in ihren Kolonien Abhilfe zu schaffen. Die großen Handelsgesellschaften und Konzerne lassen einen kapernden Gouverneur nicht selten durch bezahlte Killer beseitigen, um ihre Handelsrouten zu sichern. Das hindert die Handelsgesellschaften natürlich nicht daran, ebenfalls Kaperbriefe auszustellen, mit denen sie ihrer Konkurrenz schaden wollen. Die Raumflotte versucht durch Wachschiffe und ''Geleitzüge ''die Sicherheit der Handelsrouten zu gewährleisten. '''Krakhtarhismus Tobulonische Staatsreligion. (Siehe Kapitel VII.7) Krankenstation 'Auf jedem Schiff, auf jeder Station und in jeder Garnison befindet sich zumindest eine Krankenstation, wo die medizinischen Offiziere ihre Praxen, Behandlungsräume und Krankenbetten haben. Die KS sind jedoch stets nur für den gewöhnlichen Krankenstand ausgelegt. Kommt es zu großen Verlusten, müssen die Verwundeten behelfsmäßig gelagert und behandelt werden. '''Kreislafette '''Die großen Geschütze von Stationen sind auf sogenannte KL montiert, die den gesamten Rumpf der Station umlaufen. Auf ihnen können die Geschütze in jede beliebige Richtung gedreht werden und somit jedwedem Angriff begegnen. Deshalb unterliegt der Feuerbereich dieser Geschütze keinen Einschränkungen. '''Kreuzen '''Der Einsatz des Impulsantriebs zum Verlassen eines Sonnensystems oder Nebels, um danach in den Hyperraum überzugehen, wird als „Kreuzen“ bezeichnet. Dieser Begriff stammt aus der Seefahrt und bezeichnete einen Zickzackkurs, der es einem Segelschiff ermöglichte, sich auch gegen die Windrichtung zu bewegen. ''(Siehe Kapitel IV.13) 'Kreuzer ' Leichter Kreuzer: Sie werden ähnlich wie die Flakkreuzer im zweiten Weltkrieg zur Gleiterabwehr innerhalb eines großen Flottenverbandes eingesetzt, verfügen jedoch auch über starke Antischiffswaffen. Aufgrund ihrer für ein Großkampfschiff doch recht hohen Geschwindigkeit werden sie oft als Führungsschiffe innerhalb eines Zerstörerverbandes eingesetzt. Leichte Kreuzer verfügen bereits über genügend Feuerleitkapazität, um einen Verband zu führen und können problemlos im Handelskrieg gegen Geleitzüge eingesetzt werden. Schwerer Kreuzer: Der schwere Kreuzer ist vor allem als schweres Geleitschiff konzipiert, das gegen Zerstörerverbände und leichte Kreuzer vorgehen kann und somit im defensiven Handelskrieg unschätzbare Dienste tut. In dieser Funktion werden schwere Kreuzer vor allem von Fregatten und Korvetten begleitet. Innerhalb einer Task Force stellen schwere Kreuzer oft die größten Schiffe und damit auch die Flaggschiffe. Sie sind vor allem für die Schiffsbekämpfung konzipiert und verfügen deshalb über eine schwächere GA-Bewaffnung als leichte Kreuzer. Angriffskreuzer: Gerade einmal so groß wie Fregatten der Union sind diese gefürchteten Raubvögel sowohl für den Antischiffskampf als auch für den Handelskrieg bestens geeignet. Sie sind offensiv und defensiv in vielseitiger Weise einsetzbar und manövrieren jedes Kriegsschiff der Zentralmächte spielend aus, einschließlich der Zerstörer. Dabei verfügen sie über eine enorme Feuerkraft. (Symbol wie leichter Kreuzer) Sternenkreuzer: Sie stellen eine Kombination aus leichtem und schwerem Kreuzer dar und werden in Union und bei den Zinji sowohl als schweres Geleitschiff, im offensiven Handelskrieg eingesetzt oder als Führungsschiffe innerhalb einer Task Force für den Antischiffskampf eingesetzt. Den Sternenkreuzern fehlt im Gegensatz zu den leichten Kreuzern der Föderation eine Konzentration von GA-Waffen. (Symbol wie schwerer Kreuzer) Schlachtkreuzer: Der SK wird in Imperium und Calderanischem Reich verwendet und stellt eine Mischform aus Schlachtschiff, schwerem und leichtem Kreuzer dar, die hohe Feuerkraft mit großer Wendigkeit und Geschwindigkeit verbindet. Dieser Schiffstyp ist in den Flotten der Zentralmächte genauso gefürchtet wie bewundert. Sowohl Union als auch Föderation planen schon seit Langem ähnliche Schiffstypen, konnten bisher jedoch keinen echten Gegenspieler ins Feld führen. (Symbol wie schwerer Kreuzer) 'Kreuzfeuer '''Bei KF wird ein Objekt oder eine Person aus zwei oder mehr Richtungen unter Feuer genommen. Das zwingt den Verteidiger dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Feuerkraft aufzuteilen und bedroht ihn in der Flanke. '''künstliche Atmosphäre ' Im Schutze eines sehr schwachen Kraftfeldes wird über einen Zeitraum von wenigen Jahren eine künstliche Atmosphäre geschaffen, die ein Leben in offenen Kolonien ermöglicht. Die Kraftfelder liegen in einer Kategorie zwischen 0,1 und 0,6 und sind so schwach, dass sie für fast alle Objekte durchlässig sind. Nur Gase und Flüssigkeiten können sie nicht durchdringen. Sie können aufgrund ihrer Durchlässigkeit nicht überladen oder durch Waffen deaktiviert werden. Durch Atmosphäreschilde kann auch Lichteinfall und Temperatur reguliert werden. Damit werden Jahres- und Tageszeiten simuliert und den terrestrischen Verhältnissen angepasst. 'Kurzbezeichnung '''Eine Einheit wird meist nur durch ihre Kurzbezeichnung identifiziert: Heer: Corps (I), Division (3), Brigade (2), Regiment plus Waffengattung (490 LI), Kompanie (A-K, exclusive J) Die Kürzel der Waffengattungen sind: LI Leichte Infanterie LB Leichte Brigade HI Schwere Infanterie HB Schwere Brigade MotI Motorisierte Infanterie MB Motorisierte Brigade LArt Leichte Artillerie LAB Leichte Gepanzerte Brigade MArt Mittlere Artillerie HAB Schwere Gepanzerte Brigade HArt Schwere Artillerie LD Leichte Division LArm Leichte Panzer HD Schwere Division HArm Schwere Panzer LAD Leichte Gepanzerte Division LMAV Leichte MAVs HAD Schwere Gepanzerte Division HMAV Schwere MAVs (In der rechten Spalte stehen Bezeichnungen für kombinierte Verbände) Die G-Kompanie des 369. Leichten Panzerregiments, zugehörig zur 23. leichten gepanzerten Brigade der 2. Division des III. Corps hätte folgende Kurzbezeichnung: III,3,2 (23 LAB),369 LArm G Gleiter: Verband (IV), Geschwader (3), Staffel plus Waffengattung (749 F), Whing (Farben: rot, blau, grün, gold), Nummer des Gleiters (Zahlen von 1-6) Die Rufkennung innerhalb einer Staffel besteht aus Farbe des Whings und Nummer des Gleiters (z.B. Gold.1) Die Kürzel der Waffengattungen sind: F für Fighter (Jäger), B für Bomber und FB für Fighter-Bomber (Jagdbomber), Aufklärer und Hilfsgleiter (Shuttles, Frachter etc.) sind immer einer dieser Einheiten oder einer übergeordneten Einheit zugeordnet und bilden keine eigenen Staffeln. Der vierte Gleiter des roten Whings der 310. Jagdbomberstaffel des 4. Jagdbombergeschwaders des III. Verbandes würde folgende Kurzbezeichnung führen: III,2,310 FB Rot.4 Schiffe und Stationen siehe ''Identifikationsnummer '' 'L Landeerlaubnis '''Vor dem Landen oder dem Andocken muss ein Schiff oder ein Gleiter zuerst bei der Flugleitung um die LE bitten. Erst nach einer positiven Bestätigung darf eine Landung erfolgen. Gleichzeitig wird der Landeplatz (Hangarnummer, Dock) durchgegeben. Die Flugleitung bittet den Piloten um die Übergabe der Steuerungsfunktionen an die Flugleitung. Diese Übergabe kann nur durch die Besatzung erfolgen (codiert) und kann jederzeit von ihr rückgängig gemacht werden. Verstöße gegen die Landeverordnungen z.B. durch eine unerlaubte Landung ziehen schwere Strafen nach sich (Flugverbot, Beschlagnahme des Flugobjektes, Geld- oder in schwerwiegenden Fällen auch Gefängnisstrafen). '''Landfall Maritimer Begriff für das Erreichen eines Hafens oder einer Küste. In der Raumfahrt übertragen für Ankunft im Orbit oder auf der Oberfläche eines Planeten, manchmal auch bei Ankunft an einer Station verwendet. Eher informeller Begriff unter Flottenmitgliedern. Landungen '''Landungen auf Planeten sind nur Gleitern und kleinen Schiffen (bis Kategorie 2) möglich. Größere Schiffe können durch ihre große Masse nicht gegen die Schwerkraft der Planeten ankommen. Bei extrem großen bzw. extrem niedrigen g-Werten auf einem Planeten, kann diese Grenze bis 1,6 bzw. 2,4 variieren. '''Lasergeschütz ''Waffensysteme'' Lebenserhaltungssysteme Zu den LES gehören die Wasseraufbereitung, die Lebensmittelversorgung, die Temperatur- und die Sauerstoffregulierung. Sie sind die wichtigsten Systeme an Bord eines Schiffes, einer Station oder einer geschlossenen Kolonie. Fallen sie aus, sind alle im Objekt befindlichen Lebewesen zum Tode verurteilt. Lee 'Die Leeposition gegenüber einem Feindobjekt ist diejenige, die den Feind in den Kernfeuerbereich der eigenen Waffensysteme bringt, also der zentrale Bugbereich eines Schiffes. Feindlee bedeutet, dass das eigene Objekt im Leebereich des Feindes liegt – also ein nachteiliger Effekt. ''Luv, Halblee, Feuerlee, Sonnenlee '''Leichter Kreuzer ''Kreuzer'' Lockmarh-Quadranten 'Benannt nach dem Lockmarh-System, bei dem die entscheidende Schlacht des 2. Interstellaren Krieges geschlagen wurde. Durch diese Schlacht fiel der Lockmarh-Quadrant an die Föderation. In dieser Region lebt noch ein großer Anteil ehemaliger Unionsbürger. Es kommt nicht selten zu Spannungen und Krisen in dieser Region. ''Lockmarh-Rebellen 'Lockmarh-Rebellen '''Nach der Annexion des ''Lockmarh-Quadranten durch die Föderation während des 2. Interstellaren Krieges organisierten sich aus den zerstreuten Unionsverbänden Guerillatruppen und Korsaren, die noch immer die gesamte Region unsicher machen. Unterstützt werden die Rebellen von der unionstreuen Bevölkerung und wahrscheinlich auch von der Unionsregierung. '''Lockmarh-Syndrom Das L-S bezeichnet den schweren psychischen Schock, den die Union durch die Niederlage in der Schlacht um Lockmarh erlitten hat. Noch heute verhindert dieser Prestigeverlust der Unionsregierung einen echten Frieden zwischen Union und Föderation. Der Revanchegedanke herrscht noch immer in vielen Betonköpfen der Union vor. Logbuch ''' Im L werden vom Kommandanten alle wichtigen Ereignisse und Entscheidungen eingetragen. Der Bordcomputer gibt das Flugprotokoll und andere technische oder administrative Daten automatisch ins Logbuch ein. Gleiter und Fahrzeuge verfügen über ein automatisches Logbuch, das alle Flugdaten und den Funkverkehr aufzeichnet. In regelmäßigen Abständen sendet der Bordcomputer eines Schiffes oder einer Station die neuesten Eintragungen an das Flottenhauptquartier (einmal im Monat). Bei Auslösen des Roten Alarmes wird automatisch ein Back-up des Logbuchs abgesendet. Wird das Schiff zerstört, setzt der Bordcomputer (quasi als letzte Amtshandlung) die Logbuchboje ab. Der Captain kann die Boje auch manuell absetzen. '''Luv Die Luvstellung gegenüber einem Feindobjekt ist diejenige, die den Feind außerhalb aller bzw. innerhalb nur weniger Waffensysteme des eigenen Schiffes bringt, also der achtere Bereich. Feindluv bedeutet, dass das eigene Objekt außerhalb des Feuerbereichs der feindlichen Waffensysteme liegt – also ein positiver Effekt. Lee, Halblee, Feuerluv, Sonnenluv 'M' Marschbefehl 'Eine Einheit erhält von ihrem Oberkommando einen MB, der sie über ihre Mission unterrichtet. Ein Kommandeur darf seine Einheit nicht ohne Marschbefehl ausrücken lassen. Es gibt natürlich Ausnahmefälle, wenn z.B. Die Kommunikation unterbrochen ist und eine schnelle Entscheidung erforderlich wird. ''Einsatzbefehl 'Maschinenraum '''Im MR befindet sich der Reaktorblock und der Notreaktor. Von ihm aus werden Reaktorfunktion, Energiehaushalt, Schildgeneratoren und die Antriebsaggregate überwacht. Alle Brückenfunktionen lassen sich von den ranghöchsten Offizieren (Captain, Commander, Chief) nach Codeeingabe in den MR verlegen. Umgekehrt kann der Chief die Steuerungs- und Überwachungsfunktionen aus dem MR auf die Brücke verlegen und sie an der technischen Konsole überwachen. '''MCIS (Marine Corps Intelligence Service) '''Dieser ''Nachrichtendienst ''untersteht dem Generalstab des Marinecorps. Er ist jedoch weitgehend mit dem ''ASIS der Raumflotte assoziiert. Der MCIS beschränkt sich hauptsächlich auf die Spionageabwehr und seine Funktion als Militärpolizei. 'Mechanic Assault Vehicle (MAV) ' MAVs sind hydraulisch gesteuerte Kampfroboter mit einer Größe von bis zu 10 Metern. Im “Kopf” befindet sich das Cockpit, während an den mechanischen Armen die Laserkanonen und auf den Schultern die Raketenwerfer montiert sind. Zuerst verwendet wurden MAVs von den Calderanern. Auf vielen ihrer Planeten findet man felsiges, schwer zugängliches Gelände vor. Herkömmliche Fahrzeuge und Geschütze können in dieser Umgebung nur schwer eingesetzt werden, während die MAVs auch in die kleinste Schlucht und in den dichtesten Wald eindringen können. Von den meisten Nationen werden die MAVs heute genau für diese Zwecke eingesetzt. Die fortschrittlichste MAV-Technik besitzt jedoch nach wie vor das Calderanische Reich. 'Medien '''Jeder Planet innerhalb der Föderation verfügt über eigene lokale und planetarische Nachrichtenagenturen, Zeitungen oder Fernsehstationen. Darüber hinaus gibt es Agenturen auf Quadrantenebene, sowie für ganze Regionen. Auf nationaler Eben sind die großen Agenturen und Sendeanstalten die FNA (Federal News Agency), die AOP (Agency of the Planets) und die NNA (News Network Association). Außerdem gibt es etwa 12 weitere Stationen, die nationale Nachrichtensender betreiben. In der Union gibt es eine staatliche Agentur, die “Teschko”. Im Imperium und im Calderanischen Reich gibt es ebenfalls nur eine staatliche Agentur und lokale Agenturen, die im Imperium von den Adelshäusern geleitet werden. '''Medizinische Versorgung '''Im Kernraum ist die MV sehr gut. Innerhalb von 10 Minuten ist ein Krankentransport garantiert. Jede größere Siedlung verfügt über eine Krankenstation und geschultes Fachpersonal. Auf den Planeten in der ''Peripherie kann es hingegen zu Engpässen kommen. Auch das Ärzteteam ist oft weniger gut ausgebildet. In schwierigeren Fällen sollte man sich zu einem der Hauptplaneten bringen lassen. Auf großen Sternenschiffen mit über 100 Mann Besatzung oder Passagieren muss ein Arzt an Bord sein. 'Meganium ' Dem Titanium verwandtes Metall, das nicht auf der Erde vorkommt. Es wurde 2256 auf Sana.4 (Pegasus I) entdeckt und ermöglichte in der Folge stärkere Panzerungen für Schiffe, Stationen, KKMs und Gebäude. Die Entdeckung des Meganiums zwang die Militärs zur Entwicklung starker Turbolaser-Geschütze und Torpedos bzw. Cruise Missiles. Meganium wird aus dem Element Rulmenit gewonnen, das ein Schmelzergebnis aus den Elementen Ilmenit und Rutil ist. Beide Elemente kommen auf der Erde vor, das Schmelzergebnis aus den beiden kommt jedoch nicht auf der Erde vor, sondern hauptsächlich auf Planeten der Peripherie. '''Messe ''Offiziersmesse'' Minimalbesatzung '''Die MB eines Schiffes oder einer Station gibt die Anzahl von Offizieren und Mannschaften an, die nötig ist, um alle wichtigen Funktionen zu besetzen. Die MB liegt bei etwa einem Zehntel der Standardbesatzung. '''Milizen ''Gouverneure, Handelsgesellschaften, Kolonien '' Milizschiff 'Eine Besonderheit der Föderationsflotte ist die Integration planetarischer Milizen in das Verteidigungskonzept. Diese Milizen verfügen über planetengestützte Kleinkampfschiffe, die im ''Orbit operieren können. Sie verfügen über eine begrenzte Feuerkraft, können jedoch zusammen mit regulären Flottenverbänden zur Planetenverteidigung und im Orbit gegen Landungsversuche eingesetzt werden. 'Minenleger '''Diese Kleinstschiffe sind auf das Aussetzen, Aufspüren und Einsammeln von Raumminen (siehe ''Waffensysteme) spezialisiert, während sie selbst nur über geringe Kampfkraft verfügen. Meist operieren sie innerhalb eines Verbandes oder planeten- bzw. stationsgestützt. 'Missionsstufen '''Sie beschreiben in der Föderation die Kategorie der Geheimhaltung. Es gibt insgesamt 5 Stufen: Stufe 1 – Mission nur dem Kommandanten oder gar dem Kommodore bekannt. Stufe 2 – Mission nur den Brückenoffizieren bekannt. Stufe 3 – Mission nur höheren Offizieren bekannt (Ab 1st Lieutenant). Stufe 4 – Mission der gesamten Besatzung bekannt. Stufe 5 – Mission unterliegt innerhalb der Flotte keiner Geheimhaltung. Missionen dürfen selbstverständlich nie außerhalb der Flotte bekannt werden. '''Mutationen '''Durch die oft widrigen Verhältnisse auf den extraterrestrischen Planeten kommt es bei vielen Siedlern zu Mutationen, die meist durch Strahlungseffekte bedingt sind. Zumeist bestehen sie aus Veränderungen der Haut oder der Behaarung. Wie alle Mutationen sind sie vererblich und werden so an die Nachkommen weitergegeben. Hinzu kommen die unzähligen Mutationen, die nach dem ''Total Overkill ''aufgetreten sind. Sie wurden durch die nukleare Kontamination der Erde verursacht. Mutanten werden oft diskriminiert und auch gewaltsam misshandelt. Viele Geschäfte und Firmen verweigern Mutanten den Zugang. 'N Nachrüstung 'Alle Schiffe gelten nach etwa 10 Jahren als veraltet. Anstatt sie zu verschrotten, was einen hohen finanziellen und materiellen Aufwand bedeuten würde, werden vor allem größere Schiffe nachgerüstet. Sie erhalten einen neuen Reaktor, einen neuen Antrieb, die neusten Waffen-, Kommunikations- und Ortungssysteme. Eine Nachrüstung dauert etwa 3 bis 5 Monate (je nach Größe und Alter des Schiffes). Der Neubau eines Schiffes hingegen dauert 1 bis 1 ½ Jahre und verschlingt Unmengen an Material und Geld. Nach dreißig bis fünfzig Jahren gilt ein Schiff jedoch als abgeschrieben und wird in der Regel endgültig ausgemustert und verschrottet. '''Nachrichtendienste '''In den großen Nationen gibt es eine Unmenge an verschiedenen ND. Alleine in der Föderation gibt es einen ND der Regierung (''GIS), einen ND der Admiralität (ASIS) und einen des Marinecorps (MCIS). Jedes Ministerium hat das Recht, eigene Agenten einzustellen, die ohne das Wissen anderer Regierungsstellen eingesetzt werden können. Darüber hinaus unterhält fast jeder Gouverneur eine eigene Geheimpolizei, die teilweise auch auf anderen Planeten oder in Flotte oder Regierung Informationen einholt. Es gab schon viele Versuche, dieses Chaos zu beheben. Doch sie scheiterten stets am Protest der einzelnen Behörden. Außerdem will kein Ministerium und kein Gouverneur auf seinen eigenen Dienst verzichten. Vor allem die Übermacht des GIS wird oft als Existenzberechtigung konkurrierender Dienste angeführt. 'Nachtperiode '''Auf jedem Schiff, jeder Station und auf jeder Kolonie unterscheidet man Tag- und Nachtperioden. Auf Schiffen und Stationen richten sie sich nach einem vierundzwanzigstündigen Zyklus, wobei die NP 8 Stunden dauert. Da die Tage und Nächte auf Planeten sehr lange sein können (auf Omega.8 11 Tage), wird auch hier oft ein künstlicher 24-stündiger Zyklus eingeführt. In der Föderation richtet sich dieser Zyklus nach der ''Standardzeit, die gerade im HQ der Föderation in New York City gilt. Während dieser NP wird das Licht auf Nachtbeleuchtung umgestellt und nur die Nachtwache hat noch Dienst. Atmosphäreschilde können durch die Speicherung und Regulierung von Lichteinfall Tageszeiten simulieren. 'Nachtwache ' Die Nachtwache ist der Teil der Besatzung, der während der Nachtperiode ''Dienst schiebt. Auf jeder wichtigen Station muss ein Offizier stehen. Die NW hat eine Stärke von 10-15% der ''Standardbesatzung und entspricht somit der Minimalbesatzung. Bei größeren Schiffen liegt ihr Anteil niedriger als bei kleineren Schiffen, da es eine gewisse Fixstärke gibt, die pro Schiff gleich bleibt. Stationen, die besetzt sein müssen sind: Brücke, Krankenstation, Maschinenraum, Hangar, notfalls Deck- oder Quartierwachen (Gefangene, Schutzbefohlene etc.). Auf jedem Deck muss eine Wache stehen (kein spezifischer Rang gefordert). Auf der Brücke und im Maschinenraum muss mindestens ein Offizier anwesend sein (Wachoffizier bzw. Offizier vom Dienst). Bei besonderen Ereignissen während der Nachtperiode müssen die Leiter der jeweiligen Sektion geweckt werden, eventuell sogar der Kommandant. '''Nachtrag '''Zusätze zu Logbucheinträgen müssen als Nachträge ausgewiesen werden, um dem jeweiligen Eintrag zugeordnet werden zu können. Zudem soll klar ersichtlich sein, welche Eintragungen „direkt“ oder „spontan“ und welche später nach Reflexion erfolgt sind. Die ursprüngliche Version eines Berichts bleibt immer als Backup erhalten. '''NCF (Navis Classis Federationis) Bezeichnung und Kürzel aller Schiffe der Raumflotte der Föderation. Wird jedoch ausschließlich bei militärischen Schiffen verwendet, hier jedoch auch bei Hilfsschiffen wie Frachtern, Truppentransportern oder Tankern. Neutralitätsvertrag 'Nach dem 1. Interstellaren Krieg unterzeichnete die Allianz der Zinji einen Vertrag mit Union und Föderation, in der sie sich zu absoluter Neutralität verpflichtet und auf imperialistische Aktivitäten verzichtet ''(siehe Kapitel VI.2.8). 'Newtonschwelle '''Die NS ist ein bestimmter Wert für die Anziehungskraft eines Himmelskörpers. Er beschreibt die Stelle, an der die Anziehungskraft mit einem Male stark ansteigt, bzw. nachlässt. Diese Stelle ist mit zunehmender Größe und Masse des Planeten weiter von ihm entfernt. Die NS wird benutzt, um den ''Orbitalbereich eines Planeten festzulegen. 'Noteindämmung '''Fällt die Reaktoreindämmung aus, wird automatisch die NE aktiviert. Sie hat einen Abwehrwert von 3. Fällt auch sie aus, verfügt der Reaktor über keine Eindämmung mehr und es kommt zum Kernbruch in 1W10 Minuten. '''Notreaktor '''Der NR schaltet sich im Normalfall automatisch ein, wenn der Hauptreaktor ausfällt oder aus anderen Gründen nicht mehr genug Energie liefern kann. Fällt die Automatik ebenfalls aus, kann der NR auch manuell aktiviert werden. Der Nachteil des NR ist zum einen, dass er nur einen Teil der Standardenergie liefern kann. Zudem ist seine Laufzeit begrenzt. Er ist somit nur eine kurzfristige Notlösung. Ein Schiff sollte die erste Möglichkeit nutzen, den Hauptreaktor wieder in Gang zu bringen oder reparieren zu lassen. '''Notbeleuchtung '''Sie wird automatisch aktiviert, wenn ein starker Energieabfall die weniger wichtigen Systeme lahm legt. Sie ist in den meisten Fällen mit dem Programm für die Nachtbeleuchtung identisch, beschränkt sich also auf gedämpftes Licht an einigen Stellen im Schiff. Im Rest des Schiffes reicht es aus, um sich bewegen zu können, an besonders entlegenen Stellen (z.B. Laderaum) muss man einen Strahler benutzen. '''Notenergie '''Jedes Schiff und jede Station verfügt über Energiespeicher, die sich im ''Maschinenraum befinden und von dort oder von der Brücke aus aktiviert werden können. Je nach Größe des Schiffes reichen diese Reserven aus, um die Lebenserhaltung oder auch ein anderes System des Schiffes für einige Stunden aufrecht zu erhalten. Diese NE sollte nur in besonders dringenden Notfällen (z.B. Bei totalem Energieausfall oder während kritischer Gefechtsschäden) benutzt werden. 'Notruffrequenz/-Sender '''Alle Schiffe und Stationen im Umkreis von 5 Lichtjahren empfangen das Signal, das über die NRF gesendet wird. Das Notrufsignal funktioniert unabhängig von Funksendern und kann immer abgesetzt werden, es sei denn, der Notrufsender wäre defekt. Es handelt sich dabei nicht um eine Funkverbindung über die man Informationen austauschen kann, sondern er besteht lediglich aus einem Ping, das eine Positionsbestimmung zulässt. Die Notruffrequenz kann als Trägerwelle für kurze Funksprüche benutzt werden (etwa 5 bis 6 Wörter). Allerdings kann eine solche Nachricht nicht codiert werden und sie wird ebenfalls von allen potentiellen Empfängern im Radius von 5 Lj empfangen. Es kann außerdem geschehen, dass der Notrufsender dadurch überlastet und beschädigt wird. Für gewöhnlich befinden sich Notrufsender auf der Brücke, im ''Maschinenraum und auf der Galerie von Föderationsschiffen. '''O Obergrenze ''Grenzbereich'' Offiziersmesse 'Speise- und Freizeitraum der Offizier auf einem Schiff oder einer Station. In größeren Schiffen verfügen die ''Brückenoffiziere über eine eigene OM. Den Besatzungsmitgliedern ist der Zugang dort untersagt. Der Kommandant hält sich für gewöhnlich nicht in der OM auf, denn die OM ist ein Platz, an dem die Offiziere ganz unter sich sein können. Oft wird der Kommandant jedoch von den Offizieren eingeladen. In der OM sind je nach Größe des Schiffes oder der Station verschiedene Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten anzutreffen. 'Operationsradius '''Der OR beschreibt die Reichweite, in der ein Schiff oder ein Gleiter ohne Versorgung von außen operieren kann. Durch neue Aufbereitungs- und Energietechniken ist dieser OR heute nur noch durch den Bedarf an Lebensmitteln beschränkt. Deshalb müssen alle Schiffe und Gleiter nach bestimmter Zeit wieder einen Hafen oder Stützpunkt ansteuern. ''Aktionsradius '''Opus Domini Neokonservativer Ableger des Jesuitenordens, der versucht, progressive und ökumenische Strömungen in der römisch-katholischen Kirche zu bekämpfen. Seine Mitglieder unterwandern innerhalb der Föderation systematisch wichtige Positionen in Wirtschaft und Politik. Orbit(-albereich) 'Der Orbit ist der Raum um einen Planeten, der von dessen Atmosphäre ausgefüllt wird, bzw. der Raum, in dem die Anziehungskraft des Planeten die ''Newtonschwelle überschreitet. Dieser Orbitalbereich ist das Hoheitsgebiet, das zu einem Planeten gehört. Schiffe oder Gleiter benötigen die Erlaubnis des Gouverneurs, bzw. seiner Beamten, um den Orbitalbereich betreten zu dürfen. Man könnte den OB mit der Dreimeilenzone an den Küsten der Seefahrernationen auf der alten Erde vergleichen. Standardorbit, Orbitalhoheit 'Orbitalhoheit '''Die OH erstreckt sich über den ''Orbitalbereich eines Planeten. In der Föderation besitzt der Gouverneur die OH. Er entscheidet über Starts und Landungen, ist das höchste Exekutivorgan und entscheidet alleinig über die Ausrufung des Ausnahmezustandes. Er kann als einziger das Kriegsecht über seinen Orbitalbereich verhängen. 'Orbitalschiff '''Unter OS versteht man Schiffe, die auf einem Planeten landen und sich in dessen Atmosphäre aufhalten können. OS haben höchstens eine Kategorie von 2. Größere Schiffe bezeichnet man als Sternenschiffe. Diese sind nicht in der Lage, in den inneren Orbit eines Planeten einzudringen, ohne abzustürzen. Sie müssen sich an den ''Standardorbit halten und außerhalb der Newtonschwelle ''bleiben. '''Orbitalstation '''Eine OS befindet sich im ''Orbit um einen Planeten. Sie beschreiben einen Standardorbit um den Planeten. OS sind für gewöhnlich recht klein und nur leicht bewaffnet. OS werden für gewöhnlich außerhalb des Orbitalbereichs ''installiert. Somit unterstehen sie nicht dem Gouverneur, der eigentlich die ''Orbitalhoheit besitzt, sondern dem für den Quadranten zuständigen Admiral. Aus diesem Grund wehren sich Gouverneure mit allen Mitteln, wenn eine Station in ihrem Orbit gebaut werden soll. Stationen '' ''(siehe Kapitel IV.5) '''Orden Religiöse: In den christlichen Kirchen, sowie im Krakhtarhismus und dem Charhonismus gibt es religiöse Orden. Die christlichen Orden sind mit sozialer und missionarischer Tätigkeit in der Peripherie tätig, um das der Siedler und Bergleute zu mildern. Allerdings unterhält der Papst mit dem Jesuitenorden auch eine Art Ritterorden und Geheimdienst. Militärische: In der Föderation gibt es das Goldene Verdienstkreuz des Kongresses, das bisher nur 54 Flottenoffizieren vergeben wurde. Daneben gibt es das silberne und das bronzene Verdienstkreuz des Kongresses. Die Kongressauszeichnungen werden nur für Leistungen nationaler Bedeutung verliehen. Daneben gibt es jedoch Medaillen und Orden der Admiralität für besondere Leistungen im Einsatz und im Angesicht des Feindes. Dies sind vor allem die goldene, silberne und bronzene Medaille, die aus einem massiven Edelmetallring bestehen, den man sich an die rechte Brust heftet, sowie die Ehrenmedaille für selbstloses Handeln, das für selbstlosen Einsatz im Angesicht des Feindes und die für die Bergung Verwundeter unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens verliehen werden. Zudem können Belobigungen in die Stammrolle eingetragen werden, die vom vorgesetzten Kommandanten oder von einem Admiral vergeben werden können. 'P' Parallelkurs 'Zwei Schiffe oder Gleiter befinden sich auf Parallelkurs, wenn zwei ihrer drei Richtungskoordinaten übereinstimmen. Zudem fliegen die beiden Objekte meist mit gleicher Geschwindigkeit. Der PK ist nötig, um ein Schiff im Flug durch ein Reparaturschiff warten zu lassen, oder um während des Fluges Gleiter auszutauschen. Bei Geleitzügen und Geschwadern fliegen ohnehin alle Schiffe PK. '''Patrouillenschiff '''Kleines, leicht bewaffnetes Schiff, das hauptsächlich zur Aufklärung dient. Es verfügt über weitreichende Sensoren und hohe Geschwindigkeit. PS operieren oft in Grenz- und Krisengebieten und können auch im ''Orbit von Planeten operieren. 'Periphere Nationen ' Extraterrestrische Nationen 'Peripherie '''Begriff für die erdfernen ''Quadranten und Nationen. Dort findet man vor allem ärmere Bergbaukolonien vor. Soziales Gefälle und sicherheitspolitische Situation sind in bestimmten Regionen des OR zuweilen kritisch, vor allem in der Föderation. Manchmal ist eine Kontrolle durch die Föderation nur bedingt vorhanden. In selteneren Fällen kommt es auch zu offenen Revolten und Aufständen. Seit dem Ersten Interstellaren Krieg nimmt der Einfluss der Imperialen Mächte stetig ab und führte zum Verlust der fernen Peripherie, die heute zum Großteil von extraterrestrischen Nationen kontrolliert wird. In diesen entlegenen Teilen der erforschten Galaxis entstehen neue politische, wirtschaftliche und soziale Zentren, die sich mehr und mehr vom Kernraum emanzipieren. '''Ping Signal zur Überprüfung einer Datenverbindung. Wird auch beim Kontakt mit fremden Objekten verwendet oder als geheimer Code auf unverschlüsselten Frequenzen. Hier können dem Morsealphabet verwandte Systeme verwendet werden. Piraten 'Sie machen vor allem in oder um die ''Chaoszone ''herum die Handelsschifffahrt unsicher. Aber auch in anderen Gebieten der Föderation, die als abgelegen oder weniger sicher gelten, treiben sie ihr Unwesen. Im Kernraum der Föderation können sich allenfalls ''Korsaren über Wasser halten, die unter der Schirmherrschaft einflussreicher Gouverneure und Konzerne stehen. Auch im Lockmarh-Quadranten gibt es (meist unionstreue) Piraten. '''Planeten(-klassen) ''Klassen'' Präventivfeuer/-Schlag 'Ein Schiff eröffnet als erstes das Feuer, um dem gegnerischen Angriff zuvorzukommen. Das PF hat den Vorteil der ersten Feuersalve. Der PS ist dementsprechend ein zuvorkommender Angriff auf fremdes Territorium, um den gegnerischen Angriff zu stören, die Initiative an sich zu reißen und den Feind zu irritieren und zu demoralisieren. '''Prioritätsstufen '''Funkverbindungen oder Funkmeldungen unterliegen unterschiedlichen PS. Sie sollten vom Empfänger in der Reihenfolge ihrer PS beachtet werden, falls mehrere Meldungen gleichzeitig eintreffen. Die PS reichen hier von 1-5. Der Grad der Geheimhaltung wird ebenfalls durch PS angegeben (außer bei ''Missionsstufen). Jeder Rang besitzt eine PS, der ihn zur Kenntnis verschiedener Informationen ermächtigt (Flotte/Marinecorps/Piloten): Mannschaften/Marines/Piloten 5 Unteroffiziere/Corporal 5A 3rd Lieutenant/Sergeant/Whing Commander 4 2nd Lieutenant/s 4B 1st Lieutenant/s/Lieutenant 4A Lieutenant-Commander/Captain/s 3 Commander/Major/s 3A Captain/Colonel/General 2 Kommodore 2A Admiral/General 1 Stabsadmiral 1S Kongressabgeordnete 1K Minister 1M Botschafter 1B Präsident 0 In den einzelnen Ministerien und Regierungsämtern gelten intern ganz unterschiedliche PS-Einteilungen. Des Weiteren gibt es Zusätze für die einzelnen Branchen und Waffengattungen. Nur Mitglieder des jeweiligen Amtes oder der jeweiligen Waffengattung haben dann zur Information Zugang: Raumflotte RF Sicherheit Sec Technik Tech Marinecorps MC Handelsflotte HF Regierung R Kongress K Ministerien/Ämter M1-12 ASIS ASIS GIS GIS MCIS MCIS Gouverneure haben grundsätzlich nur Zugang zu Informationen, die ihren Planeten betreffen. Kommen die Informationen von einer extraplanetarischen Stelle, muss sie mit einem G gekennzeichnet sein. Das bedeutet, dass die Gouverneure die Nachricht sehen sollen. '''Prise(-nschiff) '''Als P oder PS bezeichnet man solche, die geentert und erobert wurden. Eroberte Schiffe müssen von einem Prisenkommando übernommen werden, das die Steuerung und Führung des Schiffes übernimmt. Für das Schiff und dessen Ladung erhalten Kommandant, Offiziere und Mannschaften, aber auch der zuständige Admiral Prisengelder. Für gefangen genommene Offiziere, Mannschaften, Kommandanten und gesicherte Datenbänke können vom Admiralstab zusätzliche Gratifikationen ausbezahlt werden. Für feindliche Kriegsschiffe gibt es besonders hohe Prisengelder, während bei Frachtern vor allem die Ladung über den Wert der Prise entscheidet. Die Prisengelder werden wie folgt aufgeteilt: Admiral im Quadrant 10% (falls kein Admiral oder Kommodore anwesend war) Ist bei der Eroberung der Prise ein Kommodore oder Admiral anwesend, erhält dieser 6%, der Admiral im Quadranten 4% Kommandant 15% Brückenoffiziere 20% Offiziere 20% Mannschaften 25% Das Prisensystem war bereits in der britischen Royal Navy Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts äußerst umstritten, da es Kommandanten dazu verleitet, ihre Operationen nach finanziellen Gesichtspunkten zu gestalten. Militärische und politische Interessen können dabei an zweiter Stelle stehen. Doch die starke Lobby der Raumflotte – allen voran die betroffenen Admirale und Kommandanten – haben bisher eine Reform oder gar Abschaffung des Prisensystems verhindern können. Die Regierung hat auf alle Prisen ein Vorkaufsrecht. Danach können die Kommandanten ihre Prisen auch an Konzerne oder private Interessenten verkaufen. Die Regierung bezahlt prinzipiell weniger als private Interessenten und in der Regel auch unter Marktwert. Deshalb versuchen viele Kommandeure, das Vorkaufsrecht der Regierung zu umgehen und ihre Prisen illegal zu verkaufen. Besonders alteingespielte Besatzungen, die seit Jahren zusammen dienen, werden von der Admiralität mit Argusaugen überwacht. Ein Vorteil des Prisenrechts für die Flotte ist natürlich neben dem Vorkaufsrecht für die Regierung die gesteigerte Motivation der Kommandanten. Es lohnt sich vor allem für alleine operierende, junge Kommandanten mit kleinen wendigen Schiffen, den Handel zu stören und Gegner aufzubringen. Die Motivation, einen Kampf einzugehen steigt dadurch an, die Hemmschwelle, das Schiff und seine Besatzung in Gefahr zu bringen sinkt im gleichen Verhältnis. Allerdings gibt es auch besessene Prisenjäger, die ihr Schiff und seine Besatzung aus finanziellen Gründen über die Maßen in Gefahr bringen. '''Promenadendeck ''Galerie'' Prototyp 'Unter einem PT versteht man die Erstkonstruktion einer neuen Technik. PTs sind Einzelanfertigungen zu Versuchszwecken. Aus diesem Grunde sind sie nicht nur für die Erbauer sehr kostbar, sondern auch für die Spione der Gegenseite, da beim Bau von PTs immer die neuesten Errungenschaften der Technik zum Einsatz kommen. 'Q Quadrant ' Ein Quadrant ist eine übergeordnete Verwaltungseinheit, die in allen Nationen üblich ist. Ein Q besteht aus mehreren ''Sektoren. Über einen Q befiehlt in der Föderation ein Admiral. Er überwacht neben den militärischen Operationen auch die Verwaltung und den Verkehr innerhalb seines Zuständigkeitsbereiches. Q werden nach ihrem Hauptsystem benannt (z.B. Alpha-Quadrant). Der Begriff Quadrant ist eigentlich falsch, da er den Viertelbogen eines Kreises bezeichnet. Er stammt noch aus der Zeit, als der erforschte Raum in 4 gleichgroße Quadranten eingeteilt war (Alpha, Betha, Delta, Gamma). Neuerwerbungen wurden einfach weiterhin als neue Quadranten in das jeweilige Territorium eingegliedert. 'Quarantäne '''Auf Planeten brechen regelmäßig stark ansteckende Krankheiten aus, die dort nicht selten hunderten von Kolonisten das Leben kosten. Wird der Ausbruch einer solchen Epidemie bekannt, werden der Planet und alle Schiffe, die seit dem geschätzten Ausbruch mit ihm in Kontakt waren, unter Q gestellt. Die Besatzung darf das Schiff nicht mehr verlassen, bis die Q aufgehoben ist. Wer sich auf ein unter Q stehendes Schiff oder auf einen betroffenen Planeten begibt, darf ihn nicht mehr verlassen. Eine Q kann entweder vom Gouverneur eines Planeten, von einem Captain über sein Schiff oder von einem Admiral erlassen werden. Über die allgemein anerkannte ''internationale Raumfahrtfrequenz wird eine Warnung erlassen. 'Quartiere '''Jedem Kommandanten steht ein eigenes Quartier zu. In größeren Schiffen sind auch hohen Offizieren eigene Quartiere zugewiesen. Ansonsten kommen Offiziere in Doppelquartieren unter, Mannschaften in Sammelquartieren. Die Q von Kommandanten und Sektionsleitern sind mit Kommunikations- und Arbeitskonsolen ausgestattet, von denen aus sie Informationen und Berichte abrufen können. '''Quartiermeister '''Der QM ist für Verpflegung und Unterkunft der Besatzungsmitglieder und Passagiere eines Schiffes oder einer Station, bzw. für die Mitglieder einer Einheit zuständig. Der Rang des QM hängt von der Größe des Objekts bzw. der Einheit ab. 'R Rammgeschwindigkeit (RV) 'Die RV eines Schiffes gibt an, wie schnell es sich noch bewegen kann, nachdem Schilde und Waffensysteme aktiviert sind. Die RV ist somit die Maximalgeschwindigkeit, die ein Schiff oder ein Gleiter unter ''Gefechtsbereitschaft erreichen kann. Für gewöhnlich befiehlt der Kommandant vor Aktivierung der Schilde und Waffensysteme, auf RV zu gehen, da der Bordcomputer eine Notbremsung einleitet, sollten diese Systeme bei voller Impulskraft aktiviert werden. '''Rakete ''Waffensysteme'' Raptor 'Tobulonier und Calderaner entwickelten praktisch zeitgleich eine neue Schiffskategorie, die in der gesamten Galaxie gefürchtet sind: Die Raptor-Schiffe. Raptor bedeutet Raubvogel – der Name leitet sich von ihrem vogelartigen Aussehen und ihrer Gefährlichkeit ab. Diese Schiffe verfügen über einen ''Tender-Rumpf und beidseitige Ausleger am Heck, die leicht nach Bug und unten gebogen sind. Sie bieten nicht nur einen vergrößerten Feuerbereich als bei Tender-Schiffen, sondern geben diesen Schiffen auch mehr Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit, zwei Eigenschaften, die in der modernen Kriegführung an Bedeutung gewonnen haben und die alten Großkampfschiffe von Union und Föderation zu Dinosauriern gemacht haben. 'Rassen '''Bereits im ausgehenden 20. Jahrhundert wurde das Konzept menschlicher Rassen, das vor allem um die Jahrhundertmitte von faschistischen Regimen stark strapaziert worden war, widerlegt. Trotzdem halten sich rassistische Weltanschauungen und Konzepte nach wie vor hartnäckig, vor allem in unterprivilegierten Schichten und in der ''Peripherie. Auch ''Mutanten ''leiden unter Ausgrenzung und Diskriminierung. '''Raumbestattung Im Raum werden Tote für gewöhnlich durch eines der Docks in den Raum entlassen. Für gewöhnlich wird dieser Vorgang von einer feierlichen Zeremonie oder auch einem Gottesdienst begleitet. Die Leichen werden dabei in einen Metallsarg gelegt. Nicht selten liegt darauf die Flagge der jeweiligen Nation. Raumbruch ''' Verschiebung im Raumkontinuum. Raum und Hyperraum liegen an einem bestimmten Punkt im Raum nicht mehr parallel zueinander. Daraus entsteht der RB. Alles, was sich an diesem Punkt befindet, wird aus dem Raum ausgestoßen und bleibt im Hyperraum gefangen. Eine Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr ist noch nicht gefunden. Da im Hyperraum keine Zeit existiert, könnten bei einem Erfolg auf diesem Gebiet Schiffe und Mannschaften wieder aus dem Hyperraum befreit werden, die vor hundert oder mehr Jahren dort gefangen wurden. Die Gefahr eines RB besteht immer dort, wo eine Verbindung zwischen Raum und Hyperraum hergestellt wird, also bei der Verwendung von Hyperraumantrieben. Bei Interstellarantrieben besteht die Gefahr eines RB nicht. Auch die neuen Subraumwaffen bergen die Gefahr von Raumbrüchen. '''Raumkoller '''Beim RK handelt es sich um plötzlich und meist ohne Vorwarnung auftretende Panikattacken bei Raumfahrern. Betroffene reagieren mit Schüttelfrost, Angstzuständen, Schweißausbrüchen; in schwereren Fällen auch Ohnmacht, Atem- oder Herzstillstand. Die beste Behandlung ist die Verabreichung eines Sedativums. Der RK ist auch schon bei Siedlern auf entfernteren Planeten der Peripherie aufgetreten. Die große Entfernung zur Erde, dem Ursprungsplaneten der Menschheit und die Weite und Leere des Weltraums, sowie die Abgeschiedenheit der peripheren Planeten begünstigen das Auftreten dieser Krankheit. Meist verschwinden die Symptome nach einigen Minuten, in schwerwiegenderen Fällen erst nach einigen Stunden. Gefährlich wird der RK, wenn sich die Symptome auch nach drei oder vier Stunden nicht abschwächen. Spätestens dann ist ärztliche Soforthilfe vonnöten. '''Rauschmittel ''Drogen'' Reaktoren '''Fusionsreaktoren waren bereits im 20. Jahrhundert bekannt und wurden in großer Zahl eingesetzt. Mehrere GAUs haben jedoch bewiesen, dass diese Art der Energiegewinnung mit erheblichen Risiken verbunden ist. Trotzdem werden Fusionsreaktoren noch heute in älteren Schiffen oder in Schiffen technisch unterentwickelter Völker verwendet. Fällt bei einem Fusionsreaktor die Eindämmung aus, kommt es zu gefährlichen Verstrahlungen, die eine ganze Kolonie oder eine kleine Flotte betreffen können. Vor allem die Zinji setzen noch immer auf Fusionsreaktoren, obwohl heftige Diskussionen diese Anhänglichkeit an überholte Techniken in Frage stellen. Seit Mitte des 23. Jahrhundert ist der Antimateriereaktor in Gebrauch, wobei in Milizschiffen und auf ärmeren und abgelegenen Kolonien immer noch Fusionsreaktoren im Einsatz sind. Immerhin ist die Anschaffung eines Antimateriereaktors auch eine Geldfrage. Vorteil des Antimateriereaktors ist seine höhere Effektivität, sein geringer Platzverbrauch (10% Raum für gleiche Menge Energie) und seine höhere Sicherheit. Aus einem Antimateriereaktor tritt keine Strahlung aus. Natürlich kann es zum Kernbruch kommen, aber die Auswirkungen bleiben dabei auf ein Schiff oder eine Station beschränkt und kontaminieren nicht gleich ganze Flotten und Planeten. '''Reaktoreindämmung ''Eindämmung'' Rehabilitierung '''Wird ein Vorwurf oder eine Anklage gegen eine Person abgewiesen oder aufgehoben (auch posthum), so spricht man von einer R des Angeklagten oder Beschuldigten. Besonders in hohen Militär- und Regierungskreisen ist eine R sehr wichtig für eine Person. '''Reisegeschwindigkeit 1) IS: '''Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich ein Schiff oder KKM unter normalen Bedingungen fortbewegt. Die Maximalgeschwindigkeit wird nur bei Verfolgungen oder unter Zeitdruck für begrenzte Zeit erreicht, da sie Reaktor und Antrieb stark belastet. Die RG liegt meist einen Punkt tiefer als die Maximalgeschwindigkeit (z.B. IS 6 statt IS 7). '''2) Impuls: '''Für interplanetare Reisen gibt ein Flugobjekt einen einmaligen, verstärkten Impuls aus seinem Antrieb ab, der es auf ein Vielfaches seiner eigentlichen Impulsgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt (Wert I-Antrieb x 10.000 km). Allerdings kann bei dieser Fortbewegungsart (ähnlich wie beim Hyperraumantrieb) nicht gesteuert werden. Dazu muss das Objekt erst wieder auf normalen Impulsantrieb zurückbremsen. Die Reisegeschwindigkeit kann nur im luftleeren Raum eingesetzt werden. Innerhalb von Atmosphären würde der Luftwiderstand das Objekt beschädigen oder gar zerstören. '''Rendezvouskurs '''Der RK führt zum vorher vereinbarten Treffen mit einem befreundeten oder neutralen Schiff. ''Abfangkurs, Kollisionskurs '' '''Reparaturdock ''Docks'' Rettungskapsel 'Auf jedem Schiff und auf jeder Station gibt es genügend RKs, um die Standardbesatzung zu evakuieren. Diese RK sind überall unter der Außenhülle angebracht und durch Hinweisleuchten markiert. Nach Vorschrift müssen die RK so angeordnet sein, dass jede auf dem Schiff befindliche Person innerhalb einer Minute in einer RK sein kann. Die Wege zur nächsten RK sind mit gelbroten Pfeilen gekennzeichnet. Die RK verfügen über einen begrenzten Eigenantrieb, der sie auf einen Minimalabstand vom Mutterschiff bringt, damit die Flüchtlinge im Falle einer Explosion oder eines Kernbruchs in Sicherheit sind. RK können die für sie vorgesehene Menge von Menschen in der Regel 24 Stunden lang am Leben erhalten. Danach gehen Energie, Lebensmittel und vor allem Wasser zuneige. Jede RK verfügt über einen Funkpeilsender, der über die ''Notruffrequenz sendet. '''Rohstoffe ''Bergbau'' ' '''Rotationsaggregate '''Stationen verfügen über solche Antriebsaggregate, um durch die Rotation eine künstliche Schwerkraft zu erzeugen. Wegen dieser Rotation ist ein manuelles Andocken oder Landen sehr schwierig. Zusätzlich zu den RA verfügen Stationen aber auch über ''Stabilisatoren für den Fall, dass die RA beschädigt werden oder ausfallen. 'Rudelangriff '''Taktisches Manöver ''(siehe Kapitel X.2.1). '''S Satelliten 'Die meisten Planeten werden von Satelliten umkreist, die verschiedenen Zwecken dienen. Es gibt Überwachungssatelliten, Aufklärungssatelliten, Kommunikationssatelliten zur Nachrichtenübertragung und Verteidigungssatelliten, die mit Waffensystemen ausgerüstet sein können und von einer Bodenstation aus gesteuert werden. Die Kontrolle über die Satelliten im ''Orbit ''eines Planeten hat entweder der ''Gouverneur ''(wenn sie nämlich innerhalb des ''Orbitalbereiches ''liegen) oder die Raumflotte (wenn sie außerhalb liegen). Durch Satelliten kann der Funkschatten eines Planeten überwunden werden. Durch Überwachungssatelliten ist dies auch für Sensoren möglich. ''(siehe Kapitel IV.7) 'Schadensmeldung '''SM werden von jedem beschädigten Deck (''Deckoffiziere) und von jeder wichtigen Station zur Brücke gemeldet. Dort nimmt sie der 1. Offizier auf und leitet schwere Schäden an den Captain weiter. Im Maschinenraum laufen automatisch die gleichen Meldungen von der Brücke aus ein. Ist die Brücke außer Gefecht, werden die SM direkt an den Maschinenraum übertragen. 'Schiffbau '''Der Schiffbau in der Föderation ist in den Händen privater Konzerne. Allerdings werden Kriegsschiffwerften von staatlicher Seite aus überwacht. Kriegsschiffe und Teile davon dürfen nur mit ausdrücklicher Genehmigung der Raumflotte an ''Gouverneure, Handelsgesellschaften oder Verbündete Nationen und Völker verkauft werden. Aber auch nur nach den Richtlinien der Raumflotte hinsichtlich numerischer Stärke und Kampfkraft. Gouverneure, Milizen '''Schiffsklassen Klassen Schiffsfriedhöfe 'Unter SF versteht man große “Schrottplätze”, auf denen ausgemusterte Schiffe im Raum quasi „abgestellt“ werden. Solche SF befinden sich oft in der Nähe von ärmeren Planeten, die dafür eine kleine Abfindung von der Föderationsregierung beziehen. Oder sie befinden sich im freien Raum, wo sie niemanden stören. Es gibt professionelle “Grabräuber”, die alte Schiffe bis auf die Hülle ausschlachten und die noch intakten Teile und Systeme auf dem freien Schwarzmarkt verhökern. Die “Friedhofsverwalter” sollen diesen illegalen “Organhandel” verhindern, aber oft sind gerade sie es, die hohe Provisionen und Schweigegelder einstecken, wenn sie sich nicht sogar selbst die Finger schmutzig machen. '''Schiffskatalog ' Im SK einer Nation sind alle Schiffe der jeweiligen Flotten (Kriegs- und Hilfsflotte) verzeichnet mit Namen, Typ, Klasse, ID-Nummer und Katalognummer (Identifikation). Die Katalognummer besteht für alle Schiffe gleich aus einer dreistelligen und einer vierstelligen Zahl, die durch einen Bindestrich verbunden sind (z.B. schwerer Kreuzer Ajax, Lion-Klasse, K 23, Katalognummer: 891-1677). '''Schiffskategorien Sie beschreiben die äußere Form von Raumschiffen. Tender:' '''Die meisten zivilen Schiffe aller Nationen sind Tender-Schiffe, die über einen gleichförmigen Rumpf (frontal gesehen oft Ovale oder Sechsecke) verfügen und deren Brücke sich am Bug des Schiffes befindet. Diese Schiffskategorie ist nicht besonders wendig und hat einen sehr eingeschränkten Feuerbereich, nutzt dafür aber den größtmöglichen Laderaum. Spearhead: Die Kriegsschiffe von Föderation, Union und Allianz gehören allesamt zur Spearhead-Kategorie. Diese Schiffe erhielten ihren Namen durch ihre äußere Form, die an eine Speerspitze erinnert. Diese Form bietet gegenüber der zivilen Tender-Kategorie taktische Vorteile und erhöht den Feuerbereich der Strahlwaffen. Allerdings sind die Spearhead-Schiffe den neuen extraterrestrischen ''Raptor- und T-''Schiffen in Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit unterlegen. T-Schiffe: Schiffe der T-Klasse sind ausschließlich in der Togischen Koalition in Gebrauch. Sie erhielten ihren Namen wegen ihrer T-Form. Der an ''Tender-Schiffe erinnernde Rumpf wird durch einen „T-Balken“ am Heck wendiger und schneller gemacht. Der T-Balken hat auch bei der Positionierung der Waffensysteme gewisse taktische Vorteile (Lex). Raptor: Tobulonier und Calderaner entwickelten praktisch zeitgleich eine neue Schiffskategorie, die in der gesamten Galaxie gefürchtet ist: Die Raptor-Schiffe. Raptor bedeutet Räuber oder auch Raubvogel – der Name leitet sich von ihrem vogelartigen Aussehen und ihrer Gefährlichkeit ab. Diese Schiffe verfügen über einen Tender-Rumpf und beidseitige Ausleger am Heck, die leicht nach Bug und unten gebogen sind. Sie bieten nicht nur einen vergrößerten Feuerbereich als bei Tender-Schiffen, sondern geben diesen Schiffen auch mehr Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit, zwei Eigenschaften, die in der modernen Kriegführung an Bedeutung gewonnen und die alten Großkampfschiffe von Union und Föderation zu Dinosauriern gemacht haben. Schiffstypen ''Patrouillenschiff, Minenleger, Torpedoboot, Milizschiff, Korvette, Fregatte, Zerstörer, Kreuzer, Schlachtschiff, Träger, Spearhead, Raptor, T, Tender '' Schilde/(Deflektor-) 'Unter dem Begriff Schilde sind alle bekannten Deflektorsysteme erfasst. Schilde können je nach Bedarf ausgefahren werden und ohne Feindeinwirkung unbegrenzt aufrecht erhalten werden. Sie werden von den Schildgeneratoren aufgebaut, die in der Sensorkuppel installiert sind. Übersteigt die Energie eines Objektes oder einer Waffe den Schildwert, bricht er zusammen. Das Ausfahren von Schilden bei Schiffen zwischen 5 und 10 Sekunden, bei KKMs nur wenige Augenblicke. ''Künstliche Atmosphäre '''Schildmodulation '''Jedes Schiff verwendet eine eigene Modulation für seine Schilde, wie auch für seine Waffensysteme. Dadurch ist gewährleistet, dass die eigenen Waffen durch die Schilde des eigenen Schiffes hindurch feuern können, während die Waffen anderer Schiffe und Gleiter abgewehrt werden. Die SM ist nur dem Kommandanten, dem 1. Offizier und dem Chefingenieur bekannt, und kann auch nur von einem von ihnen verändert werden. Selbst das Raumflotten-Oberkommando kennt die jeweiligen Modulationen nicht. Gelangt man an den Modulationswert des gegnerischen Schiffes, kann man seine Waffen angleichen und den Schild durchdringen. Allerdings muss man zu diesem Zweck die eigenen Schilde ebenfalls angleichen und damit dem Gegner öffnen. Man kann aber die Gleiter auf den Gegner ansetzen oder einen Torpedo abfeuern und während des Fluges die Modulation der Waffe anpassen. '''Schirm ''Bildschirm'' Schlachtkreuzer ''Kreuzer'' Schlachtschiff Schlachtschiffe waren im Zweiten Interstellaren Krieg die neue Wunderwaffe von Union und Föderation. Bereits im Ersten Interstellaren Krieg hatte sich gezeigt, dass große Schiffe mit großer Feuerkraft die Kriegführung der Zukunft bestimmen sollten. Dies traf für das ausgehende 23. Jahrhundert mit Sicherheit zu. Doch in den letzten 45 Jahren hat die Gleiter''waffe immer mehr an Bedeutung gewonnen und leitet eine ähnliche Entwicklung wie am Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges ein, als die Luftwaffe den Großkampfschiffen der damaligen Zeit die Existenzberechtigung entzog. Zudem haben die ''Extraterrestrischen Nationen mit ihren Schlacht-'' und ''Angriffskreuzern gezeigt, dass kleine und wendige, aber dennoch stark bewaffnete Schiffe den schweren Giganten der terrestrischen Flotten überlegen sind. Union und Föderation halten allerdings nach wie vor an ihren überkommenen Konzepten fest, nicht zuletzt aus Angst vor den Schlachtschiffen des früheren Gegners. Doch wenn die alten Zentralmächte gegen den Druck der'' Extraterrestrischen Nationen'' bestehen wollen, müssen sie eine schlagkräftige Antwort auf die Neuerungen finden. Auch die Weiterentwicklung der Torpedos bedroht die militärische Rolle der Schlachtschiffe. Geballte Artillerie auf schweren Schiffen ist in der modernen Kriegführung nicht mehr gefragt. Schmuggel 'Der S ist ein sehr beliebtes und einträgliches Geschäft. Vor allem der Schmuggel mit illegalen Gütern (Waffen, neue Techniken, Computer, Informationen, Medikamente, Drogen etc.) bringt den Schmugglern unvorstellbare Gewinnquoten ein (teilweise bis zu 500%). Nicht selten werden Schmuggler von Gouverneuren oder Regierungsbeamten angeheuert, um die ohnehin nicht gerade knapp bemessenen Gehälter aufzubessern. Schmuggler verwenden in der Regel möglichst kleine, dafür aber schnelle Schiffe und benutzen nur ungern die großen ''Handelskorridore, da diese von Föderationsschiffen überwacht werden. Zudem verfügen die meisten Schmugglerschiffe über Störsender und eine starke, oft getarnte Bewaffnung. Durch den Schmuggel gehen der Wirtschaft und dem Finanzministerium Milliarden und aber Milliarden von Dollars verloren. Die großen Handelsgesellschaften und Konzerne setzen hohe Summen für die Ergreifung von Schmugglern aus, obwohl sie selbst oft in Schmuggelgeschäfte verstrickt sind. '''Schwerer Kreuzer ''Kreuzer '' Sektion 'Unter einer S versteht man zum einen die vertikale Unterteilungseinheit eines Schiffes oder einer Station (''Deck). Die Sektionen werden vom Bug zum Heck mit Buchstaben bezeichnet, beginnend mit A beim Bug. Zum anderen ist damit aber auch ein übergeordneter Arbeits- und Zuständigkeitsbereich gemeint, z.B. die Sektion Technik oder die Hangars. Jede dieser Zuständigkeitsbereiche wird von einem Sektionsleiter geführt, der zu den Brückenoffizieren ''gehört. '''Sektor '''Jeder ''Quadrant ''ist in mehrere Sektoren unterteilt. Die S werden nummeriert und bilden administrative Untereinheiten, die von einem Kommodore befehligt werden. Die Sektoren spielen jedoch in der Befehlshierarchie eine untergeordnete Rolle. Sektoren werden durch den ''Quadranten und römische Ziffern bezeichnet (z.B. Sektor Alpha I). '''Selbstzerstörung '''Die Auslösung der SZ kann von jeder Konsole eines Schiffes aus erfolgen. Allerdings müssen drei Brückenoffiziere mit einem Dienstgrand eines Lieutenant-Commanders oder höher gleichzeitig anwesend sein, und den Befehl zur SZ mit ihrem Dienstcode bestätigen. Der SZ-Mechanismus kann sofort oder mit einem Countdown (auch stiller Countdown) ausgelöst werden. Er zündet Sprengsätze, die überall im Schiff, vor allem auch im Reaktorblock selbst, schon beim Bau des Schiffes angebracht werden. Diese Sprengsätze können nicht entfernt werden und dürfen auch nicht in den Bauplänen des Schiffes verzeichnet sein. Die SZ kann ebenfalls von drei Brückenoffizieren (mindestens Lieutenant-Commanders) ausgesetzt und abgebrochen werden. '''Sensoren '''S sind Ortungssysteme, die auf verschiedene Ziele ausgerichtet sein können, wie beispielsweise Lebensformen, Rohstoffe, Gase, technische Systeme, medizinische Probleme etc. Sie können mehrere Lichtjahre weit reichen oder auch nur einen halben Meter, eine ganze ''Sensorkuppel ''ausfüllen oder in einem kleinen Handgerät Platz finden. Einzelheiten zu diesen Ortungssystemen lassen sich in ''Kapitel IV.12 ''nachlesen. '''Sensorkuppel Die Sensoren und die Funksender eines Schiffes oder einer Station sind in einer exponierten Kugel untergebracht. In ihr liegen alle Ortungssysteme und alle externen Kommunikationssysteme. Wird die SK zerstört oder beschädigt fallen alle Sensoren und Funkverbindungen nach draußen aus. Zudem befinden sich unterhalb der Sensorkuppel noch die Schildgeneratoren. Sie sind im Falle eines Kampfes für das Überleben der Mannschaft von entscheidender Bedeutung. Sensorstörer '' Störsender'' Simulation/Simulator 'In Ausbildungslagern und Akademien müssen Kadetten je nach Fachgebiet und Ausbildungszweig simulierte Flüge und Kämpfe bestehen. Die dafür konstruierten Simulatoren ahmen die Realität zu 95% nach. Im Rahmen ihrer Prüfung müssen die Kadetten ebenfalls in den Simulatoren arbeiten. '''Solarstation '''Solarstationen befinden sich im Einzugsbereich eines Sonnensystems, ohne dabei im Orbit um einen Planeten zu kreisen. SS bewegen sich auf einer Kreisbahn um die Sonne im System. Ihr Kurs muss deshalb so ausgewählt sein, dass er nicht zum ''Kollisionskurs mit einem der Planeten im System wird. ''Stationen '(siehe Kapitel IV.5) '' 'Sollstärke '''Vorgesehene Besatzung eines Schiffes oder einer Station. Die tatsächliche Besatzungsstärke kann stark abweichen, vor allem bei ''Prisenkommandos. (siehe Kapitel V.11) Stammrolle, Standardbesatzung, Minimalbesatzung '''Sonnenlee / Sonnenluv '''Befindet sich ein Objekt im direkten Strahlungsbereich einer Sonne (meist nicht viel weiter als die Grenzen des Sonnensystems) oder auch eines angestrahlten Himmelskörpers, gibt es eine der Lichtquelle zugewandte Seite (Sonnenluv) und eine der Strahlungsquelle abgewandte (Sonnenlee). Nähert sich ein Schiff einem feindlichen Objekt aus Sonnenluv, kann dieses unter Umständen aufgrund der Strahlkraft der Sonne den Gegner nicht mit seinen optischen Sensoren orten. Eine beliebte Angriffstaktik vor allem kleinerer Schiffe ist daher der „Angriff aus Sonnenluv“. Schiffe können sich auch auf der Sonnenlee-Seite von Planeten verstecken, da sie in Planetennähe nur schwer mit Subraumsensoren zu orten sind. Im Falle einer Verdunklung des Schiffes können sie auch optisch nicht geortet werden. Verdunkelte Schiffe können kleineren Schiffen und Objekten in ihrem Sonnenluv auch optische Deckung geben und sie vor Entdeckung schützen. '''Soziales Gefälle ''Bergbau, 'Peripherie'' Spearhead Die Kriegsschiffe von Föderation, Union und Allianz gehören allesamt zur Spearhead-Kategorie. Diese Schiffe erhielten ihren Namen durch ihre äußere Form, die an eine Speerspitze erinnert. Diese Form bietet gegenüber der zivilen Tender-Kategorie taktische Vorteile und erhöht den Feuerbereich der Strahlwaffen. Allerdings sind die Spearhead-Schiffe den neuen extraterrestrischen Raptor- und T-''Schiffe in Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit unterlegen. '''Sperrfeuer '''SF konzentriert sich auf einen bestimmten Punkt oder eine bestimmte Linie, die der Feind nicht überschreiten soll. Erreicht er diese Linie oder den Punkt, wird aus allen Rohren gefeuert und der meist schmale Korridor durch die Feuerkonzentration optimal geschützt. Hinzu kommt der psychologische Faktor, den das Sperrfeuer einem Punkt oder einer Linie verleiht. '''Spionage 'Nachrichtendienste Stabilisatoren 'Jedes Schiff und auch jede Station verfügt über Stabilisatoren. Sie verhindern, dass ein Schiff driftet und sie sorgen für eine künstliche Anziehungskraft. Man nennt sie aus diesem Grunde auch Grav-Einheiten. Bei Beschleunigungen wird zudem der Trägheitseffekt kompensiert. Fallen die S aus, kann ein Schiff nicht mehr über 2,0 Impuls beschleunigen und der Interstellarsprung ist nicht möglich, da sonst die Besatzung durch den Druck der Beschleunigung getötet würde. ''Rotationsaggregate 'Stammrolle '''In der SR ist die feste Besatzung einer Einheit (Schiff, Station, Staffel, Regiment) eingetragen. In diesem Logbuch werden Verluste, Beförderungen, Degradierungen, Strafen etc. verzeichnet. Erst, wenn jemand in die Stammrolle einer Einheit eingetragen wurde, gehört er ihr offiziell an. Außerdem wird über jedes Mitglied der Flotte oder der Armee eine Stammrolle angelegt, in der die Laufbahn des jeweiligen Offiziers oder Mannschaftsgrades aufgezeichnet ist. Beförderungen, Strafen, Diensterfahrung und Einsätze sind darin neben den persönlichen Daten aufgelistet. '''Standardbesatzung '''Jedes Schiff und jede Station benötigen eine standardmäßige Besatzung für Steuerung, Unterhalt, Technik, Versorgung und andere Sektionen. Mit der Standardbesatzung sind alle Positionen und Aufgaben auf die Mannschaft verteilt. Eine Abweichung von der SB führt zu Mehrfachbelastungen einzelner Offiziere und Mannschaften. Aufgaben werden langsamer, später oder weniger sorgfältig ausgeführt. ''Sollstärke, Minimalbesatzung 'Standardkurs ' Der SK ist selten die direkte Verbindung zwischen Ausgangspunkt und Ziel einer Hyperraumreise, vor allem bei längeren Reisen. Vor allem zivile Schiffe nutzen die vielbefahrenen Handelskorridore zwischen den größeren Kolonien und Raumstationen, um dadurch die Sicherheit auf der Reise zu erhöhen. Dafür nehmen Handelsschiffe auch größere Umwege in Kauf. Abseits dieser Handelskorridore ist der Schiffsverkehr vor allem an der Peripherie ''sehr gering. Im Notfall würde Hilfe einige Stunde brauchen, um das bedrohte Schiff zu erreichen. Zudem werden die Handelskorridore von der Handelsmarine überwacht und regelmäßig von Fremdkörpern wie Asteroiden oder Weltraummüll gesäubert. ''Direkter Kurs 'Standardorbit '''Fliegt ein Schiff einen Planeten an, so umkreist sie ihn in dessen ''Orbit. Der Navigator errechnet den SO anhand von Mustern, die bereits im Bordcomputer vorhanden sind. Der Standardorbit liegt immer recht nahe an der orbitalen Grenze. Ein Schiff ohne Landeerlaubnis muss sich immer auf einen SO begeben. Die Geschwindigkeit, die ein Schiff oder ein anderes Objekt haben muss, um die Anziehungskraft zu überwinden, hängt von der Gravitation des Planeten und anderen Faktoren ab. Geostationärer Orbit 'Standardzeit '''Jahres-, Tages- und Uhrzeit in New York City, dem Hauptquartier der Föderation. Sie wird in allen Schiffen und Stationen der Föderation als Basis der Zeitrechnung zugrunde gelegt, um eine einheitliche Zeitbestimmung zu ermöglichen. Die SZ wird folgendermaßen angegeben: SZ 06/08/2446-14:45:08 8. Juni 2446, 14 Uhr 45 Minuten und 8 Sekunden Eine Atomuhr in New York City sendet alle 15 Sekunden ein Subraumsignal, das die Borduhren auf die Standardzeit einstellt. Für die Union befindet sich eine solche Atomuhr in Moskau. Unionsuhren gehen deshalb sieben Stunden vor (obiges Beispiel nach Unionszeit USZ: 21:45:08). '''Startfreigabe ' Ähnlich wie bei der Landeerlaubnis ''muss sich der Pilot oder Steuermann vor dem Start die Erlaubnis für einen Start von der Flugleitung einholen, zumal in vielen Fällen ''Flugleitstrahlen verwendet werden müssen. Ein Zuwiderhandeln kann Geld- oder sogar Gefängnisstrafen nach sich ziehen. 'Stationen '''Auf Schiffen werden die einzelnen Bereiche als Stationen bezeichnet (z.B. Brücke, Hangar, Maschinenraum, Batterien etc.) - ''Deck. Des Weiteren spricht man von Raumstationen im weitesten Sinne. Zu diesen Stationen gehören Orbital-, Solar- und die eigentlichen Raumstationen (Kapitel IV.5). Die Stationen der Föderation dienen nicht nur als militärische Stützpunkte und Häfen, sondern auch als Handelsstationen und verfügen über zivile Einrichtungen und Unterkünfte. 'Status(-bericht) '''Der S beschreibt den momentanen Zustand eines Schiffes, einer Station oder eines anderen Objektes. Ein Statusbericht kann sowohl über das eigene Schiff, als auch über fremde und gegnerische Objekte von den zuständigen Offizieren der Brücke erstellt werden. Meist fällt diese Aufgabe jedoch unter die Zuständigkeit des taktischen Offiziers. '''Staubwolke '''Taktisch-strategisches Manöver ''(sieh Kapitel X.2.1). Wird als defensives Mittel gegen Kaperschiffe angewandt. 'Sternangriff '''Taktisches Manöver ''(siehe Kapitel X.2.1). 'Sternformation '''Taktisches Manöver (siehe Kapitel X.2.1)''. '''Sternzerstörer ''Zerstörer'' Steuerbord 'Rechte Seite bei Schiffen und Gleitern. ''Backbord 'Steuerdüsen ' Die SD sind für die vertikale und horizontale Steuerung verantwortlich. Im luftleeren Raum kann nicht wie in der Luftfahrt des 20. Und 21. Jahrhunderts mit Luftwiderständen gesteuert werden, sondern nur durch zusätzlichen Schub. Orbitalschiffe und Gleiter müssen jedoch auch in der Lage sein, sich verschiedenen Atmosphären anzupassen und dort zu steuern. Deshalb verfügen diese Objekte über Sensoren, die den Luftdruck erfassen und die Schubkraft der Steuerdüsen auf die Umweltverhältnisse anpassen. Einige Manöver benötigen bei Luftwiderstand weniger, andere jedoch mehr Schubkraft. Ziel dieses Ausgleichsystems ist es, das Flugverhalten des Objektes bei allen Umweltverhältnissen gleichbleibend zu halten. 'Störsender '''Manche Schiffe (vor allem große Kriegsschiffe, Piratenschiffe oder Schiffe mit Spezialauftrag in feindlichem Raum) verfügen über Funkstörsender, die jeden Funkverkehr und damit auch ''Energieübertragung ''in einem bestimmten Radius unterbinden. Nur Informationen, die auf den schiffseigenen Datenbänken gespeichert sind, stehen noch zur Verfügung, da Datenübertragungen ebenfalls über Funk abgewickelt werden müssen. Zudem gibt es Sensorstörsender, die feindliche Sensoren manipulieren können Es gibt Sensorstörer für einzelne Personen oder auch einzelne Objekte. Diese Systeme, die auf Subraumebene arbeiten, sind technisch extrem aufwendig und nicht immer zuverlässig. Werden die Schilde eines Objektes mit Störsendern aktiviert, verliert der Störsender seine Wirkung. ''(siehe Kapitel IV.12.1 und .2) 'Strukturversagen '''Bei schweren und kritischen Treffern wird die Hülle eines Objektes aufgerissen. Häufen sich diese Treffer, sinkt die strukturelle Integrität des Objektes, da die Druckunterschiede zwischen Objekt und Raum auf die Konstruktion wirken. Zudem wird die gesamte Statik des Objektes geschwächt. Im Extremfall kommt es zum strukturellen Versagen: Das Objekt bricht auseinander und explodiert. '''Subraum '''Die Dimension des Subraums wurde Mitte des 22. Jahrhunderts entdeckt und wird seither für Kommunikation und Sensortechnik verwendet. Angeblich arbeiten verschiedene Nationen an einer Subraumwaffe, deren Funktions- und Wirkungsweise jedoch völlig unbekannt sind. Der Subraum ist noch nicht völlig erforscht und deshalb in mancher Hinsicht unberechenbar. Er ist außerdem wesentlich instabiler als der ''Hyperraum, den man für die Antriebstechnik praktisch nutzt. '''Subs Kurzform für Subspace-Störsender-Schiffe. Es handelt sich dabei um kleine Handelsstörer (meist Torpedoboote), die mit einem Subraum-Störsender ausgestattet sind und sich damit im feindlichen Raum bewegen können. Methoden für den Anti-Sub-Kampf sind neue Ortungssysteme wie das ASDD und Torpedos, die mit diesem System kombiniert und auf Subraumanomalien programmiert sind. Eine besonders schlagkräftige Variante des Subs ist ein Kleinkampfschiff mit Störsener, das als Mutterschiff mehrerer Torpedobomber in einiger Entfernung wartet, während die Bomber im Schutz ihrer Störsender im Rudel über einen Konvoi herfallen. (siehe auch Kapitel X.1.8) Swing-by-Technik 'Methode zur Überlichtbeschleunigung, die zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts angewandt wurde. Ein Schiff umkreist die Sonne und mehrere Planeten, die auf seiner Flugbahn liegen, um durch die Gravitation eine höhere Geschwindigkeit zu erlangen. Seit der Erfindung des Hyperraumantriebes ist man auf diese Methode nicht mehr angewiesen. 'T T''' Schiffe der T-Klasse sind ausschließlich in der Togischen Koalition in Gebrauch. Sie erhielten ihren Namen wegen ihrer T-Form. Der an Tender-Schiffe erinnernde Rumpf wird durch einen „T-Balken“ am Heck wendiger und schneller gemacht. Der T-Balken hat auch bei der Positionierung der Waffensysteme gewisse taktische Vorteile. '''Tachyon(-impuls) '''Bereits 1962 stellten Bilaniuk, Desphande und Sudarshan die Theorie auf, dass es Teilchen gibt, die nie langsamer als das Licht sind, sogenannte Tachyonen. Bereits zu Beginn des 22. Jahrhunderts wurden Tachyonen endgültig nachgewiesen, doch erst im Jahre 2283 konnten T zum ersten Mal eingefangen und in einem Antimateriemantel gebunden werden. Sechs Jahre später wurde der erste Tachyon-Impulsgeber getestet. Seither wird dieses System eingesetzt, um Hyperraumblasen zu zerstören und damit Schiffe zum Verlassen des Hyperraumes zu zwingen. Somit ist der T-Impulsgeber eine wichtige Jagdwaffe geworden, die heute auf fast allen Kriegs- und Piratenschiffen eingesetzt wird. Verfolgte Schiffe können einen negativen Impuls aus ihrem T-Impulsgeber abfeuern und den Jagdstrahl damit absorbieren. Der Tachyon-Impuls ist bei alten Hyperraumantrieben ohne Hyperraumblase wirkungslos. 'Taktische Analyse '''Die TA besteht aus einer Sensorabtastung des gegnerischen Objektes mit Kurzstrecken- und Gefechtssensoren. Durch eine solche Abtastung können detaillierte taktische und technische Daten des Objektes gewonnen werden. Schwerpunkte dabei sind die Bewaffnung, die Panzerung und die Stärke der Schildgeneratoren. Die TA wird vom taktischen Offizier durchgeführt. ''Statusbericht, Störsender '''Tender Die meisten zivilen Schiffe aller Nationen sind Tender-Schiffe, die über einen gleichförmigen Rumpf (frontal gesehen oft Ovale oder Sechsecke) verfügen und deren Brücke sich am Bug des Schiffes befindet. Diese Schiffskategorie ist nicht besonders wendig und hat einen sehr eingeschränkten Feuerbereich, nutzt dafür aber den größtmöglichen Laderaum. Terraforming ''(siehe Kapitel IX.1)'' ' '''Terrestrische Nationen '''Als TN bezeichnet man Union und Föderation, da Sol.1 ihr Heimat- und Hauptplanet ist. Im Gegensatz dazu stehen die ''exterrestrischen Nationen. '''Togassa '''Befreiungsarmee der Toger während des Unabhängigkeitskrieges. Heute offizielle Bezeichnung der togischen Streitkräfte. '''Torpedo ''Waffensysteme'' Torpedobomber 'Diese ''Gleiter ''sind mit einem kleinen ''Torpedo (siehe Waffensysteme) bestückt und können somit gerade im Kampf gegen Geleitzüge, aber auch im Antischiffskampf eingesetzt werden. Allerdings kommen sie selten ohne schweren Jagdschutz aus, da sie aufgrund ihrer Bewaffnung und geringen Wendigkeit eine leichte Beute für feindliche Jäger sind. Sie können von einem Mutterschiff aus auch als Subs eingesetzt werden. 'Torpedoboote '''TB verfügen über geringe Feuerkraft, sowohl gegen Gleiter als auch gegen Schiffe. Dafür verfügen sie jedoch über eine Torpedorampe, die sie vor allem auch wegen ihrer Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit zu einer perfekten Waffe gegen Geleitzüge macht. Zudem können sie im Verband zur Planetenverteidigung eingesetzt auch größeren Schiffen gefährlich werden. Immerhin bringen drei oder vier von ihnen bereits eine ordentliche Schlagkraft zusammen, die einem Großkampfschiff empfindlichen Schaden zufügen könnte. Ohne Jagdschutz oder Geleitschiffe sind sie jedoch völlig wehrlos gegen Angriffe durch Schiffe oder Gleiter. Mit Störsendern ausgerüstet, können Torpedoboote als ''Subs eingesetzt werden. 'Total Overkill '''Als TO bezeichnet man den Höhepunkt des 3. Weltkrieges (20.-23. August 2052), während dem die Atommächte ihr nukleares Waffenarsenal in großem Umfang gegen ihre Gegner einsetzten und die Menschheit damit fast auslöschten ''(siehe Kapitel VI.2.1). '''Träger(-schiff) Im II. Interstellaren Krieg hatte sich gezeigt, welche Bedeutung der Gleiterwaffe in zukünftigen Auseinandersetzungen zukommen würde. Deshalb hatten die großen Nationen damit begonnen, Trägerschiffe einzusetzen, die größere Gleiterverbände transportieren können und somit nicht nur zur Verteidigung von Planeten, sondern auch offensiv gegen feindliche Flotten und feste Ziele eingesetzt werden konnten. Diese Aufgabe kommt vor allem den Torpedobombern zu. Durch den Einsatz von Trägerschiffen hatte die strategische Offensive erneut an Bedeutung gewonnen und der Krieg wurde wieder beweglicher. Vor allem die Föderation hatte sich bereits früh der Trägerwaffe bedient. Hilfsträger Traktorstrahlen ''Waffensysteme'' Transitionstriebwerke ''Antriebsysteme'' Trockendock ''' TD sind im Gegensatz zu Raumdocks vom offenen Raum abgetrennt und werden bei längeren Arbeiten sogar mit einer Atmosphäre versorgt. Der Vorteil dabei ist, dass die Arbeiten an der Hülle eines Schiffes ohne Raumanzüge und Ähnliches von statten gehen können. Auch die Schwerelosigkeit fällt bei diesen Docks weg, eine zusätzliche Erleichterung der Außenarbeiten an einem Schiff. '''Trojaner ''Digitale Kriegführung'' Turbolaser Waffensysteme Türen 'Es gibt kaum Türen, die nicht automatisch öffnen, bzw. schließen. Trotzdem können alle Türen auch manuell geöffnet werden. Jede Türe verfügt zudem über eine Konsole, an der Schließ- und Codierungsmechanismen angebracht sind. Die üblichen Mechanismen sind: Stimmerkennung, Zahlenkombinationen (am häufigsten), ID-Cards, Fingerabdrücke und andere. Von dieser Konsole werden auch die Anfragesignale aktiviert. In den meisten Fällen besteht diese “Haustürklingel” aus einem gewöhnlichen Piepton. Auf eine vorher einprogrammierte Antwort (z.B. “herein!”) von innen kann sich die Türe automatisch öffnen. 'U Umlaufbahn 'Darunter versteht man die Ellipse, auf der sich ein Himmelskörper um einen ''Zentralkörper ''bewegt (Planet – Sonne, Planet – Mond) oder aber die Ellipse, die ein Satellit oder Schiff um einen Himmelskörper beschreibt. ''Orbit, Standardorbit, geostationärer Orbit ' ' 'Umlaufzeit '''Die UZ gibt an, wie lange ein Himmelskörper zur Umkreisung seines ''Zentralkörpers braucht. Diese Zeit kann sehr stark abweichen, wie sich alleine bei den Planeten im Sol-System zeigt. Deshalb können nicht nur Tag/Nacht-Perioden, sondern auch Jahreszeiten in der Länge sehr unterschiedlich sein. Aus diesem Grund hat man sich auf eine Standardzeit geeinigt, die sowohl Jahreszeit, Datum und Uhrzeit angibt und sich auf New York City, das Hauptquartier der Föderation, bezieht. Die Standard-Umlaufzeit SUZ wird mit 1j angegeben und entspricht einem Erdenjahr. Die Rotation eines Himmelskörpers um die eigene Achse wird mit 1d (ein Erdentag) angegeben. Nachtperiode 'UNSA ' United Nations Space Agency. Diese Agentur war im 21. Jahrhundert für die Besiedelung des Sol-Systems und für die Weiterentwicklung der Raumflugtechnik verantwortlich. Auch die Evakuierung, Renaturalisierung und Wiederbesiedelung der Erde war ihr Verdienst. Durch die erneute Teilung der Welt und des Raumes zwischen Föderation und Ost-Union verlor die UNSA ihren allgemeinen Geltungsanspruch. Sie bemüht sich jedoch immer noch um Frieden auf der Erde und im gesamten Raum. '''V Verlustmeldungen 'Die VM gehen von jedem Deck aus (''Deckoffizier) zur Brücke, wo sie vom 1. Offizier gesammelt und bei Anfrage an den Kommandanten weitergeleitet werden. Schadensmeldungen. 'Versicherungen '''In der Föderation ist das System der allgemeinen Versicherungspflicht von den einzelnen Planeten abhängig, was das ganze System sehr instabil und unübersichtlich macht. Oft werden Versicherungen anderer Planeten nicht anerkannt. Es gibt jedoch eine Anzahl von Versicherungen, die zumindest im gesamten Kernraum anerkannt werden. In der ''Peripherie ist eine flächendeckende Pflichtversicherung eher selten. Meist liegt die medizinische Versorgung ohnehin in den Händen der vor Ort ansässigen Konzerne. Es gibt folgende Versicherungen, die die Grundversorgung abdecken: Krankenversicherung ca. 15% vom Lohn Rentenversicherung 10% vom Lohn Haftpflichtversicherung ca. 5% vom Lohn Pflegeversicherung 8% vom Lohn Gebäudeversicherung 1% des Wertes/Jahr Schiffs-Versicherung 2% des Wertes/Jahr KKM-Versicherung 2% des Wertes/Jahr Diebstahlversicherung 1% des Wertes/Jahr + evtl. Gefahrenzulage Es empfiehlt sich, alle diese Versicherungen abzuschließen. Am besten bei einem der großen Unternehmen im Kernraum. Das eröffnet die größten Chancen einer Anerkennung auf den meisten Planeten der Föderation. Wird die Versicherung nicht anerkannt, muss ein Patient die Behandlungskosten vorstrecken und bekommt sie im Nachhinein (mit etwas Glück) erstattet. '''Viren Biologische Kriegführung, Digitale Kriegführung VisCon ''' Visueller Kontakt mit einem Zielobjekt. Kurzform bei Einsätzen. '''Visikorder Eine Art Fernglas, das je nach Typ verschiedene Unterstützungstechniken beinhaltet wie beispielsweise Nachtsicht, Infrarot, Wärmebild, Energieanzeigen oder andere Sensoren. Alle Typen können Entfernungen messen und die Größe von Objekten und ihre Abstände bestimmen. 'W' Wachhabender Offizier '''Der WO ist der Offizier, der gerade den Befehl auf der Brücke hat, wenn der Kommandant nicht im Dienst ist. Bei Funksprüchen und Entscheidungen niederer Priorität, kann er nach seinem Ermessen handeln. Treffen Nachrichten ein, die über seiner ''Prioritätsstufe ''liegen, oder stehen wichtige Entscheidungen und Probleme an, muss er den Kommandanten benachrichtigen. '''Waffenkammern '''Jedes Schiff und jede Station verfügt über eine oder mehrere Waffenkammern, in denen die Waffen für die Besatzung untergebracht sind. Bei Kondition Grün werden für gewöhnlich keine Waffen getragen. Ausnahmen sind hier die Flotten des Imperiums und der Calderaner. Die WK können nur von einem Offizier geöffnet werden (''Prioritätsstufe ''4A). Beim roten Alarm werden die Waffen an die Mannschaft ausgegeben. '''Waffensysteme '''Die Lasergeschütze werden gegen jede Art von Zielen zum Einsatz gebracht und sind die Hauptwaffe in allen Kämpfen. Ein Schiff verfügt über eine gewisse Anzahl von Geschütztürmen, die mit verschieden schweren Geschützen bestückt sein können. Sie reichen von der Kategorie 2 bis hin zu den schweren 6er oder gar 8er Geschützen. Die großen Geschütze werden manuell von den Türmen aus bedient, können aber auch von der Brücke aus abgefeuert werden. Darüber hinaus verfügt jedes Schiff über klein Gleiterabwehrgeschütze (GA), die die eine Kategorie von 1 haben und am ganzen Schiff angebracht sind. Sie werden von den Bedienungsmannschaften aus gesteuert. Die Geschütztürme müssen vor dem Gebrauch ausgefahren werden, da sie sich im Normalfall innerhalb der Schiffshülle befinden. Sie werden beim Auslösen des Roten Alarmes ausgefahren, wenn der Grund für den Alarm Feindkontakt ist. Die zeitgenössischen Lasergeschütze sind zum überwiegenden Teil Turbolaser, die aus mehrfach gebündelten, konzentrierten und komprimierten Laserimpulsen bestehen. Die Komprimierung wirkt in der Schussrichtung und hat zur Folge, dass die einzelnen Feuerstöße räumlich verkürzt werden und dadurch eine erhöhte Durchschlagskraft haben. Dafür ist die Reichweite der Laserimpulse begrenzt und die Feuerstöße werden nach wenigen Kilometern instabil. Die Antimaterietorpedos werden von Torpedorampen aus abgefeuert. In den Torpedorampen können verschiedene Typen und Größen gelagert sein. Allerdings kann es bei kleineren Schiffen vorkommen, dass größere Torpedos nicht eingelagert oder gar nicht abgefeuert werden können. Torpedos enthalten eine bestimmte Menge Antimaterie, die von einem Photonenmantel eingedämmt wird. Beim Aufschlag explodiert ein kleiner Sprengsatz, der die Photonenhülle zerstört. Dadurch kommt es zur Antimateriereaktion. Die Torpedos werden vom Rampenpersonal geladen und bedient, können allerdings auch automatisch von der Brücke aus abgefeuert werden. Torpedos sind zielsuchende Waffen und folgen dem Zielobjekt, bis sie es getroffen haben, oder das Objekt außer Reichweite gerät. Man sollte darauf achten, dass keine anderen Schiffe in die Flugbahn des Torpedos geraten. Die Torpedokategorien reichen von 3,5 bis 8. Torpedos können nicht von Gleiterabwehrgeschützen erfasst und vernichtet werden. Verfügt das Zielobjekt noch über intakte Schilde, empfiehlt sich der Einsatz von Torpedos evtl. nicht. Torpedos können auch von Gleitern – sogenannten Torpedobombern – aus abgefeuert werden. Anti-Sub-Torpedos (AS-Torpedos) werden mit dem ASDD kombiniert und sind dadurch in der Lage, den Emissionen von Subraum-Störsendern zu folgen und so Subs zu treffen, auch wenn diese mit normalen Sensoren nicht zu orten sind. AS-Waffen sind vor allem auf Geleitschiffen wie Korvetten, AS-Fregatten und Geleitzerstörern installiert. Cruise Missiles werden je nach Kategorie und Größe von Bodenstationen, Artilleriepanzern, Schiffen und Torpedobombern aus abgefeuert. Sie verfügen über eine Reichweite zwischen 500 und 1200 Kilometern und enorme Zerstörungskraft. Sie können von Schiffen aus auch aus dem Orbit auf feste Ziele am Boden abgefeuert werden und stellen damit die einzige Möglichkeit für Großkampfschiffe dar, direkt gegen die Oberfläche von Planeten und Monden vorzugehen. ISCMs (Interstellar Cruise Missiles) sind Cruise Missiles, die über eine Interstellarantrieb und erhöhte Feuerkraft verfügen. Sie sind noch stärker als die normalen Cruise Missiles. Sie können von Planeten, Stationen aber auch Großkampfschiffen aus abgefeuert werden. Ziele sind meist Stationen und Planeten im feindlichen Raum. Bei guter Spionagetätigkeit können auch angedockte Schiffe ins Visier genommen werden. Sobald das Ziel auf GEF-Reichweite ist (also mit den Gefechtssensoren zu erfassen) verlässt die ISCM den Hyperraum und kehrt in den Normalraum zurück. Von da an kann die Waffe abgefangen werden. ISCMs sind oft mit Sensorstörern ausgerüstet, um Gegenmaßnahmen zu erschweren. In diesem Fall schlagen erst die optischen Geräte Alarm. Für eine Abwehr mit GA-Waffen ist es dann zu spät. Es können nur noch die automatisch abgefeuerten Gegenmaßnahmen helfen. Die Raketenstellungen dienen lediglich der Gleiterabwehr, können aber auch gegen sehr kleine Schiffe eingesetzt werden. Raketen werden von den einzelnen Stellungen aus abgefeuert, können allerdings auch von der Brücke gesteuert werden. Raketen liegen in einer Kategorie von 1,5 bis 3. Die Traktorstrahlen'' werden als Waffensysteme eingestuft, kommen allerdings selten während der Gefechte zum Einsatz. Mit großen Traktorstrahlen werden Schiffe festgehalten und auch abgeschleppt oder in die Docks geleitet. Bei Entermanövern werden ebenfalls Traktorstrahlen eingesetzt, um die feindlichen Schiffe festzuhalten. Mit den kleinen Traktorstrahlen werden Gleiter in die Hangars gebracht (Kategorie 1-2). Manuelle Landeanflüge auf Schiffe sind nicht empfehlenswert. ''Flugleitstrahl Raumminen sind unbeweglich und können von Schiffen oder größeren Gleitern ausgesetzt werden. Alle Zünder können verwendet werden, auch Fernzündungen sind möglich. RM können auch als Haftminen benutzt und direkt an der Hülle eines Schiffes angebracht werden. Zudem können sie mit Magneten ausgestattet werden. In diesem Fall werden sie von metallischen Objekten (z.B. vorüber fliegenden Schiffen) angezogen. Torpedos und Raketen können während ihres Fluges fern gezündet werden. Das ist vor allem bei einem fälschlichen Abschuss nötig oder wenn ein anderes Schiff in die Flugbahn gerät. Subraumwaffen sind noch in der Entwicklungsphase. Bisher keine test- oder gar einsatzreife Prototypen. Allerdings angeblich erste Feldversuche im Kleinen. Gegenmaßnahmen können gegen Raketen, Torpedos und Cruise Missiles angewandt werden. Dabei handelt es sich je nach angreifendem Waffentyp um Termo- oder Signalkörper (erstere helfen gegen wärmesuchende Waffensysteme wie Lenkraketen, letztere gegen signalgesteuerte Lenkwaffen). Cruise Missiles und ISCMs können auch mit GA-Waffen bekämpft werden. Aufgrund ihrer hohen Geschwindigkeit sind sie jedoch nur schwer zu treffen. Zusätzlich können noch Gegenmaßnahmen eingesetzt werden. Asteroiden werden seit dem imperialen Krieg ebenfalls als Waffe eingesetzt, indem man sie mit Antriebs- und Steuersystemen ausstattet und gegen feste Ziele (Kolonien, Stationen oder Stützpunkte), aber auch gegen Schiffe einsetzt. Tachyon-Impuls 'Wartungsschächte '''Schiffe und Stationen sind von einem System von Schächten durchzogen, in denen dicke Kabelstränge und Röhrensysteme verlaufen. Diese Schächte dienen gleichzeitig der Wartung. Für gewöhnlich sind sie nur den Technikern zugänglich. '''Wasseraufbereitung '''Jedes Schiff, jede Station und jede Kolonie verfügt über WA-Anlagen, in denen das verbrauchte Wasser gereinigt und wieder in die Speicher geleitet wird. Verfügt die Kolonie nicht über eigene planetarische Wasservorkommen, sind die Aufbereitungsanlagen eine der wichtigsten Einrichtungen für das Überleben der Kolonisten. Kolonien werden entweder von privaten ''Handelsgesellschaften, oder – wenn es sich für Privatunternehmen nicht lohnt – von der Handelsflotte mit Wasser und Lebensmitteln versorgt. '''Z Zeitungen ''Medien'' Zentralkörper '''Unter einem ZK versteht man einen Himmelskörper, um den ein oder mehrere andere Himmelskörper kreisen. Dabei kann es sich um eine Sonne handeln, um die Planeten kreisen, oder um einen Planeten, der von einem oder mehreren Monden umkreist wird. Sind in einem Sonnensystem mehrere Sonnen vorhanden, umkreisen diese sich gegenseitig. '''Zentralmächte Unter ZMs versteht man die alten terrestrischen Nationen, Föderation und Union, die man von den Extraterrestrischen Nationen abgrenz. 'Zerstörer '''Kleinstes, eigenständig operierendes Kriegsschiff. In ihm sind alle drei Eigenschaften der verschiedenen Fregatttypen vereint: Gleiterabwehr, Schiffsbekämpfung und Aufklärung. Innerhalb eines Geschwaders oder einer Task Force nehmen sie meist Flügelpositionen ein und können gegnerische Verbände umgehen, um feindlichen Großkampfschiffe in den Rücken zu fallen oder rückwärtige Versorgungs- und Reserveeinheiten anzugreifen. Aufgrund ihrer hohen Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit sind Zerstörer gerade für solche Operationen bestens geeignet. In Union, Calderanischem Reich und bei den Zinji wird der Begriff Sternzerstörer verwendet. Er bezeichnet im Prinzip jedoch nichts anderes als ein oben beschriebenes Schiff. In der strategischen Offensive eignen sich Zerstörer vor allem für kleine Operationen im Feindgebiet, vor allem gegen Geleitzüge und im Handelskrieg. '''Zielanflug '''Befiehlt der Kommodore oder der Staffelführer den ZA, wird die ''Anflugsequenz aktiviert und die Staffel oder das Geschwader nimmt Kampfformation ein. Die Waffensysteme werden erst auf den direkten Befehl des obersten Offiziers aktiviert, nachdem alle beteiligten Objekte auf Rammgeschwindigkeit ''gewechselt haben. '''Zünder '''Für Minen und Sprengsätze gibt es verschiedene Zündvorrichtungen: Zeitzünder, Thermalzünder (reagieren auf Energieanzeigen oder Temperaturmuster), Bewegungszünder (eingebaute Bewegungsmelder), Funk- oder Fernzünder, Audiozünder (reagiert auf bestimmte Geräusche, z.B. Den Antrieb eines Schiffes etc. und Kontaktzünder (reagiert auf Berührung). ''(Kapitel IV.9) Kategorie:Lexikon